Enchanting
by PrincessofImagination47
Summary: Clare is starting her junior year and everything seems perfect, especially since the rivalry between Eli and Jake has ended. But then Clare and Eli are paired up for English and she starts to feel enchanted and falls for him. Too bad she is dating Jake...
1. Perfection

**Hello there, my lovely pretties. You have now entered the world of IMAGINATION:). Please review my first Eclare story. I loved them together so much and I seriously hate that they broke up. They were perfect for each other. Oh well. At least you can now enjoy this fantastic story of Eclare heaven, complete with rainbow clouds and pink-no, blue- unicorns. Okay I will stop talking now and let you read. Carry on:**

CLARE'S POV:

The sun's obnoxiously bright rays shone sharply onto my face, making me sit up with such quickness, my head spun. Today was my first day back at Degrassi, as a junior. To be honest, I felt surprisingly excited and… liberated from the events of last year that had caged me and my emotions. But now none of that mattered to me anymore. Now, everything seemed perfect: my mother was happy and I was dating Jake. The rivalry between Eli and my boyfriend had seemingly ended. Everything was trending a smooth course. And I was sure to make this year just as perfect.

I hopped up out of my bed and walked towards the bathroom. After quickly rinsing my face, I looked into the mirror and smiled. My cinnamon hair had grown to a new length and my ivory skin glowed. My blue eyes were water-clear and bright. Not only did I feel wonderful, I actually looked…happy. It was as if a stormy cloud had passed, leaving in its departing path a rainbow with sunshine.

"Clare, get ready! My mother called from downstairs, interrupting my pleasant thoughts. "We are leaving soon!"

I ran-no, I skipped- back to my room and pulled on my new, red polo and a pair of tan khakis, before slipping my feet into a pair of pink Converse. I ran a brush through my curls and applied a small amount of makeup. Grabbing my bag, I ran downstairs were I met my mother for breakfast.

ELI'S POV:

Today was the first day of my senior year and I was actually...nervous. It's pretty weird to think that soon, I would be graduating Degrassi and I actually haven't been attending school here for very long. My chest ached with sadness. I would graduate and leave well…everybody: Adam, Fiona, and hey-even Imogen! Not only them, but I would also be leaving…Clare. _"No, don't think about her."_ I shook my head. I felt…creepy when I thought about how obsessed I had been about Clare. And she likes Jake, right? Therefore she is no longer my concern. So, why should I think about her? It's my senior year and I will not swarm my thoughts with Clare Edwards this time.

I slipped out of bed and looked in the mirror, attempting to brighten up and forget her. My dark hair was now cut short and looked obnoxiously…curly. My eyes actually seemed…normal and relaxed.

"Eli, you ready for the first day of your senior year?" Bullfrog opened the door and stepped into my room, disrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah. I'm actually kind of nervous," I admitted with a little smile. Bullfrog smiled back.

"Well, my future graduate," He chuckled and patted my shoulder, "get ready for school. You don't want to be late for your first day, do ya?"

"I'll meet you downstairs in a few minutes," I said to him. Bullfrog nodded and left my room closing the door behind him. I walked to my closet and pulled out my new, blue polo and slipped into a pair of khakis. After lacing my feet into black sneakers, I ran a comb through my annoyingly tousled hair. I sighed, glad that the previous anxiety that had overwhelmed me, was now gone. A familiar smirk played on my lips, threatening to appear. _This is it,_ I thought. _New year…new me_.

CLARE'S POV:

My mother dropped me off early at Degrassi. It was…strange to see her so happy with Glen. Until after she married him, I couldn't remember the last time I saw her smile and actually look…cheerful. It was as if being with my dad was a prison and everyday was torture for her. This thought still horrified me even after he moved out. I shook my head, trying to forget such nasty thoughts about my extremely devout Christian mother. If she was happy, then I should be too.

"Have a good day at school, sweetie," My mother said, smiling at me.

"Thanks," I replied, smiling back at her. "I hope you have a great day. Bye, Mom. I love you."

"I love you, too" She leaned toward me and kissed my forehead softly.

I stepped out of the car and I sighed, breathing in the familiar atmosphere of Degrassi Community High School. Despite it being the first day of school, the entrance was filled with students all wearing yellow, purple, red and blue polo's. They were all pointing out familiar faces and hugging each other and sharing summer stories. Since I had no one to discuss my summer with, I found an open area near the stairs and sat down with my book. After what seemed like only a few minutes, I felt my neck cramping and looked up to soothe my aching neck.

Suddenly, I saw Eli approaching school. He looked…different. His once long hair was now cut short and looked curlier than normal. Eli looked more composed and serene than he had been last year. I spotted his blue polo and felt a painful jab in my chest. I suddenly remembered: he was graduating this year. It was really strange to think that he was graduating this year and he just started at Degrassi last year. It seemed as though I had known him for years.

He picked a spot by the "WELCOME BACK DEGRASSI STUDENTS" sign and sat down, looking generally bored.

Then, out of the blue, I felt the strongest urge to go and talk to him. To be honest, what's the worst that could happen? Feeling rather…daring, I stood up and made my way towards him.

"Hey Eli," I greeted him. He looked up at me and I felt my heart skip a beat. His emerald eyes had lost the psychotic look that once prowled in them. They looked…beautiful and-oh gosh! I hadn't realized I was staring at him! The palms of my hands felt sweaty and I felt my face turn crimson with embarrassment. It's the first time I've talked to him since last year and here I stand, gawking at him like some idiot!

ELI'S POV:

She was blushing. I forgot how cute she looked when she blushed. Then again, she looked cute all the time, with her reddish-brown curls and deep sapphire eyes.

_Those eyes. _I remembered that's what had attracted me to her in the first place. Those spell-binding eyes that had never failed to make my heart pound, even now.

Presenting her with an amused smile, I replied to her greeting, "Hey Clare. How was your summer?"

"It was good, um, really good. But to be honest, I'm kind of glad that I'm back. My house was, uh, kind of boring,"

"Really? I asked, raising my eyebrows teasingly. "I never figured you for that type of person, Clare."

"Enlighten me, Eli." Clare replied, playing along with me and smiling shyly.

Laughing, I remembered how things used to between us: always walking to classes together and flirting endlessly. I always felt happy whenever I was with Clare, until my craziness got the best of me.

"So, Eli…I can't believe that starting today, you're a senior." Her once amused face fell slightly and the sight made my heart ache.

"You know, I'm not ready to graduate Degrassi," I said. "I've only been here for a year, so it sucks to think I will be leaving so many…_particularly special_ people so soon."

She looked perplexed at the sound of my words and at that instant, I wondered what could be going through Clare's mind.

Then, her eyes met mine and we simply _stared_. I felt like I had been lost in her eyes. I never once felt like looking away and breaking this…moment that had become so exceedingly rare for the both of us.

"Hey, Clare!" a voice called loudly. Clare dropped her gaze with me and looked for the voice that had called her name.

I spotted the tall, lumbering, tree figure that was Jake Martin walking towards us. His brown hair was cut short and he wore a blue polo, like mine. Jake was waving and grinning like some big idiot. Clare smiled back at him

"I should probably go now," she said, looking back at me. "Guess, I'll uh, see you around?" I took note of how innocent and hopeful her voice sounded.

"Guess you will," I said, my lips stretching into a smirked.

Clare's eyes widened at me and she nodded happily. She turned on her heel and marched off towards her "boyfriend", her springy curls bouncing against her shoulders. As Clare approached him, Jake leaned forward and greeted her with a small kiss on the lips. I felt chills running down my spine. My smirk disappeared, a frown stealing its place. I turned away, pretending to be busy with my cell phone. I gritted my teeth. I would not let myself be bothered by Clare and Jake. _Not this time._

**__Well, ladies and germs, that was chapter one:). Oh, how I enjoy an Eclare moment. Too bad it was ruined by Jake, the darn oak tree. PLEASE REVIEW. Chapter two will be uploaded and the story will continue...as long as you, my lovely audience of people and secret unicorns... REVIEW and continue to review! Merci! Gracias:)**


	2. A Flawless Partnership

**Bonjour, my utterly cool audience. I know I promised to upload the second chapter soon, but with my schedule of basketball, school and daydreaming, I seemed to forget the promise I had made to my lovely people of aspiring writers and unicorns in disguise. After long and hard work, here is the masterpiece I had created..."CHAPTER TWO" Okay, I will stop talking-or rather typing- and let you carry on:**

CLARE'S POV:

The last thing I saw before going over to greet my boyfriend were Eli's eyes. _Those eyes._ They looked so beautiful and…sad, especially when I had ended the conversation and left him in favor of Jake. The memory made my heart ache. Oh, how I wished that I could've continued to talk to him, just for a while longer, just like we used to. _"But you have a boyfriend and he was waiting for you," _a guilty voice reminded me, making my chest ache with not just pain, but shame. Here I was with my boyfriend Jake, and yet I, Clare Diana Edwards, am thinking about my ex. A person whom I vowed long ago to forget. It feels as though my thoughts are once again clouded with confusion. How…easy the idea of simply forgetting Eli seemed before, and now, how hard it seems to even think about it.

"So, Clare, you're not hiding some secret boyfriend from me, are you? Jake teased, raising his eyebrows.

"Jake, I thought you knew me well enough to know I don't cheat," I replied firmly. "Besides, it was simply a conversation, _as friends_."

Jake smiled at me. "Clare, I was kidding. You know I trust you and plus, you don't seem like the type that would do that to me." He leaned forward, gently kissing my hair, and wrapping his arm around my shoulder, making my face heat up. "_He trusts me and here I am, thinking about Eli," _I thought with horror. I looked up at him, only to find him already staring at me. His brows were furrowed and a puzzled look was etched on his face.

"You feelin' okay, Clare bear?" He asked, concern swimming in his voice.

"Um, yeah. I am totally okay. Its, um probably the weather, this heat is unbearable," I said, chuckling. Jake gave me an entertained smirk and I offered him a weak smile.

Suddenly, the bell rang and all of the students filed into the school, chattering with their friends and comparing schedules and classes. Jake led me into the school, where I was hit with a blast of cool, refreshing air. He untwined his arm from my shoulders, which felt like an enormous relief. Jake pulled out his schedule from his bag and began reading out loud.

"I have Calculus, U.S. History, Biology, English, and fifth period lunch for the morning. How about you?"

"For my morning classes, I have Geometry, Chemistry, World History, Advanced English and fifth period lunch. So, it looks like we have lunch together," I smiled at him.

Jake grinned "Well, I guess I will be seeing _you_ soon enough."

I nodded and Jake walked off towards his locker. I, on the other hand, headed towards my locker, Locker 237. Spinning the lock, I pulled out my books and piled them into my green bag, which rested at my feet. I closed my locker and spun the dial, when there appeared Alli Bandahri standing next to me at. I bit my tongue to keep from screaming so loudly, people would've thought I was being murdered.

"Oh my gosh, Alli! You scared me!" I shot angrily at her. Alli flinched at the harshness of my words. She deserved it, though. I couldn't believe she had the nerve to kiss Jake. The memory of walking in on them made me livid with rage.

"Clare, I didn't-look I am so sorry for what happened. I just don't know what got into me and I was going through a crisis with Dave and I was just so upset and-"

"And you think that gives you the right to behave so…_promiscuously _by kissing Jake? You are so mistaken, Alli," I replied heatedly. "Please, don't even try to apologize for what you did."

"Clare, please. Don't do this to me. I know what I did was wrong, but I was not trying to take Jake away from you. Don't end our friendship like this," Alli begged. She seemed hurt and so close to tears. I felt my face suddenly relax slightly and I actually considered forgiving her. _"No, she kissed Jake. Your boyfriend." _

Instead of forgiving her, I gave her my worst look and turned on my heel, leaving Alli standing there, her mouth wide open and tears stinging her eyes. I attempted to forget her by focusing on Mrs. Rothkin's math lesson. Minutes into the class, I had forgotten Alli and her failed attempt at an apology. I even forgot Jake and his warm smiles. But something else lingered in my mind, something that tormented me throughout math class and even before class started: Eli's unforgettable green eyes.

ELI'S POV:

My morning classes went by like a breeze. I hadn't even felt the time go by, one minute I was in first period French, the next I was making my way towards English class. My classes last year went by at a slow, turtle-like speed, constantly irritating me.

Ms. Dawes wasn't going to be my English teacher this time and I couldn't help but feel…gloomy. It's hard to believe, but I actually enjoyed having her as my teacher. Ms. Dawes encouraged me to go after my dream of being a writer and even helped sort out my problems with Clare. I wondered if my new teacher would be a wonderful as Ms. Dawes.

I arrived to class early as usual. Rather than wait around until more people came along, I waltzed right inside and found an excellent seat on the left side of the class room, near the door. I pulled my bag off of my shoulder and let it fall to the floor. I didn't really feel like reading my book or coloring on my nails with a black Sharpie, so I took this time to scan my new environment. The walls were a light pastel green and a white board took up most of the front of the class. A large ebony shelf, stacked with books, covered almost the entire back wall, except for a few computers. Corny posters about grammar and the wonders of English literature covered the walls. Near the front, there was a long desk with a projector arranged next to it. Overall, it looked like any English classroom.

Soon, students began arriving in small little groups, chattering among themselves freely. Some students wore red polo's and others wore blue, a diverse mixture of juniors and seniors. I wondered absentmindedly if Clare was in this class. Though I tried my hardest to forget about her, I found myself praying in my head that she would be in this class.

"Thanks for walking me to class, Jake. See you at lunch?" a familiar voice echoed. I looked towards the door to see Clare standing at the threshold, giggling with Jake. I watched silently as Jake took one of her cinnamon curls and twirled it around his finger. The sight made me gag. I watched as she walked in and scanned the rows of desks, looking for a place to sit. She selected one on the opposite end from me, close to the teacher's desk.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome to Advanced English," a deep voice boomed, silencing everyone immediately. Everyone glanced around the room curiously, looking to see who had spoken. Then I, along with everyone else, turned their attention towards the door to see a man stroll in the classroom, unaffected by the 28 pairs of eyes that stared at him. He was a tall, slim man with light brown hair that was neatly trimmed. Blue eyes peeked from behind the thick, black-framed glasses that were perched on his nose. The man wore gray pants and a blue plaid shirt with a black tie. In one hand, he carrying an enormous binder and in the other, he carried a clear water bottle.

"I am Jason, your new teacher," he smiled. "But you may call me Mr. Lockwood. I can assure you that this year you will walk out of my classroom, some for the last time, with the wonders of English literature drilled into your heads.

I smirked at his corny statement. The one thing I think is wonderful about literature is that you can escape worldly drama by entering a whole other world where generally, anything can happen. If you don't like the ending, you can re-write it. I wondered if I could have done that with my past relationships. Just re-write the terrible tragedies that were my break-ups.

Without warning, my eyes casually rolled over and glued themselves on the pretty junior with cute curls who was writing in her notebook. I felt irritation surge through me. _Why must every thought I think always refer to Clare?_ I vowed not to make her the center of attention this year.

But, seeing Clare…everywhere is making it so damn hard to keep my promise. I gritted my teeth and forcibly jerked my attention back to Mr. Lockwood. I had to find something that was more interesting than Clare. _Anything!_

CLARE'S POV:

"_He's in my English class,"_ I thought bitterly. Why must he be…everywhere! I see him outside and in the hall and now, in my favorite class. Out of pure curiosity, I peeked out at him from the corner of my eye and saw that he was looking at me, just like he used to. I sighed shakily and looked at my notebook, feeling my face heat up, again. It's not fair. I am with Jake and should not be worrying about him. And yet, he is making it so hard to ignore him, with his lovely eyes and extremely dark hair and-oh! There, I go again, letting my head wander. I willed myself to look up at Mr. Lockwood and forget Eli.

"... in this class, you will be working with partners. I feel that great works often come from partnerships. Just like an illustrator and a writer work together to create a children's book for young audience. And I have a list prepared," Mr. Lockwood leaned down towards his desk drawer and pulled out a list with names printed on it.

I casually wondered who I would get partnered up with. I hoped that it would be someone new, someone that I could be partnered up with and just let me start this year anew.

Mr. Lockwood began reading off of his list, "Taylor Aldan and Mark Sullivan...Erin Howard and Will Hathaway…Clare Edwards and…" He paused, taking a deep breath. My palms began to sweat with impatience. "_Eli Goldsworthy_."

Mr. Lockwood peered at my unsure face. I met his eyes and nodded reassuringly. His eyes lingered on my face for a moment before continuing. "Alana Reed and Billy Haymes…"

I slowly looked towards Eli and saw that he was looking at his notebook; his normally pale checks now flushed crimson. Then, he gradually tilted his head up and his pretty eyes once again met mine. A solemn look on his face was replaced by a small smile. I felt my heart flutter like a butterfly excited to be released from its cage.

I felt a smile stretch across my face. It had never occurred to me that that's maybe what I wanted with Eli: to feel like we had before, when we were best friends who confided almost everything with each other and when we were so…in love.

Then, I felt a wave of guilt surge through me. Jake's name pounded in my head, making it spin with confusion. And just like that, my smile disappeared replaced by a deep feeling of shame. It never reappeared. Not even after class ended. Not even when Mr. Lockwood handed out our new class book, Wuthering Heights. All I could think about was the disgrace I felt spiraling chaotically through my body. _Jake is my boyfriend. And you're thinking about your past with Eli._

"For your homework today class, you are to read the first four chapters in Wuthering Heights and answer the questions for chapters one through four in the packet you have received. And, if you choose, you may work with your partners. ," Mr. Lockwood said, a grin broadening over his face as though giving homework on the first day of school was the best thing ever. I looked down at my desk and was surprised to see the thick packet sitting on my desk. Funny, I hadn't even noticed it.

Then the bell rang obnoxiously and at the instant, you could hear the sound of chairs squeaking and binders snapping shut and bags zipping closed. The sound of rustled paper erupted through the once tranquil atmosphere of Degrassi. I picked up my bag and hurried out of class, avoiding Eli and any comments he might make. The rivalry between Jake and Eli was a peace and I was not about to ruin it by announcing that I am Eli's partner for class. Jake was really good at finding things out and I would not be the one to trigger his suspicion.

ELI'S POV:

Mr. Lockwood's words still echoed in my mind, _"Clare Edwards and Eli Goldsworthy."_ I know that I had promised not to make her the center of attention, but I couldn't help but smile inside. I was partners with someone I -for one- actually knew and I thought of this as the perfect opportunity to repair our friendship. And Mr. Lockwood _had_ said we could work with our partners. Besides, I didn't feel like doing the homework alone. And what better company than Clare Edwards?

After I had gotten my things, I walked down the hall and spotted her standing at her locker and for once, she was alone. No sign of Jake Martin anywhere. I figured this to be the perfect opportunity to ask her if she wanted to work together on the assignment at lunch. I composed myself, hiding any possible evidence that I was…excited to work with her on the assignment. I calmly approached her at her locker and sighed. Clare looked up at me, her eyes dilating to an enormous size. She smiled

"Uh, hey Eli," She said, her eyes sparkling like jewels on a silver necklace.

"Hey, Clare. You headed to lunch?" I asked, although I already knew the response.

"Yeah," She said, nodding her head, which sent her hair flying around. I resisted the urge to reach out and smooth it down. "So, um, I'm excited to start Wuthering Heights. How about you?"

"Yeah. I hear that it's a really good book. I'm sure I'll enjoy it." I smiled. And it was the truth I spoke. I was excited to start. "So, I was wondering if you wanted to work on the homework assignment at lunch, with me."

Clare's face fell and I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I knew it. I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up.

"Eli, I'm having lunch with Jake. Sorry. I would really like to...but I can't," She sounded genuinely sorry and I felt slightly relieved from the pain of rejection. And I should've known she would be having lunch with Jake. Last thing I heard around the rumor mill was that Clare had bitterly ended her friendship with Alli Bhandari and that now, Jake is the only person she hung out with.

"It's okay, really. No big deal," I replied, nodding my head in emphasize. Clare locked her eyes with me and I saw the sorrow lurk in her deep eyes. Her face, yet again turned red. I felt chills rush down my spine, a feeling that was familiar whenever I was with Clare, even before we broke up. Only before, I could lean forward without risk and kiss her pink lips with raging passion. Now, I couldn't even look at her without some sort of guilt.

"Clare, you ready to hit the cafeteria?" Jake swooped in, interrupting yet another moment with Clare. She looked at his face and smiled, nodding her head. Jake looked at me and narrowed his eyes slightly, before possessively wrapping his arm around Clare.

"See you around, Eli," Jake said, before leading Clare away from me. I felt…defeated and powerless. I honestly could not compete with Jake's "charm". I was a fool to think I could before and even now. And I was even more of a fool to think Clare would want to work with me when she has Jake. _"You promised to forget her," _my thoughts reminded me.

Just as I was about to turn away, I saw Clare look over her shoulder at me…her eyes twinkling like stars in the sky. I felt a sudden sense of hope lift my spirits, regardless of the vow I had made.

Maybe…it wasn't all over with Clare…not yet.

**And there you have it...chapter two, my ladies and gentle germs. And I said it before, but I shall repeat: I do love an Eclare moment! They are so precious and spin-tingling. And also, I hate Clare and her attitude on the first few episodes of the new Degrassi. What normal person wants to have sex with their sibling? That is called...incest...isn't it? And it would sure get a hell of a lot more complicated if she got pregnant. But thank God the relationship has ended. I used to like Cake, until Clare became desperate. I actually prefer her old character. She was a lot more sensible and emotionally smart. But what can ya do? Oh well. Chapter three will be up soon. PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW, my audience of people and disguised unicorns!**


	3. Caged in My Own Feelings

**Okay, I know I broke my promise from last time, but I am truly sorry for delaying so much on the new chapter. 'Tis been a busy week (like the Irish? Btw, Happy St. Patty's day). So as a reward, for you patient, loyal fans: I have rewarded you with a long chapter, one POV this time;). And let me just say, I apologize to Clare for being so harsh to her last time. I actually don't blame her. I would be as pissed as the devil if my family was hypocritical (even though Jenna was the guest). But going to a strangers house? Not. A. Good. Idea. Anyways, allow me to close my ever moving mouth and let you continue on with the-oh crap. Sorry, okay I'll stop:) :**

CLARE'S POV:

I can't begin to say how terrible I felt rejecting Eli. I didn't want to, but what choice did I really have? Jake would've jumped to conclusions and suspected something was up and I was in no such mood to be questioned by him. The memory of Eli's melancholy eyes after I refused his offer made me feel cold and unkind.

I sighed, irritated with myself. Why is it so hard for me to forget him and his sad, beautiful eyes? Why did I have to care so much if I hurt him? These thoughts all blended in my head, make my temples throb slightly.

"So what did he want?" Jake asked, as he analyzed today's lunch: macaroni and cheese or hamburger.

"What did who want?" I asked, although I already knew the answer. I swallowed the guilty lump that had grown in my throat and selected my lunch.

"Come on, Clare. Don't play dumb," Jake mocked, raising his eyebrows. "What did Eli want?"

"He, uh, just wanted to know if I was…joining the Drama Club this year," I smiled at him, thankful of the excuse I had quickly devised.

"And what'd you say?" Jake asked, selecting his lunch and placing it on his tray.

"I said no. I want to really focus on my studies this year…and maybe spend more time with you," I smiled coyly. Jake gave me a rather seductive smile that made my ears turn flaming red.

"Clare, do you know how lucky I feel to have a girlfriend like you?" Jake said sweetly. My heart fluttered and I felt a giggle slip through my lips.

"Likewise," I agreed. And it was true. I did feel lucky to have someone like Jake. Someone who understood the situation with my parents so well and supported me throughout the dilemma. Eli did too, of course, but-oh crap! There I go…again. How is it possible that almost every subject I come up with somehow involves Eli? Jake selected a table for us to sit at, one by the window. He sat down and began to wolf down his lunch, never once looking at me, just at his hamburger. I simply stared at the sandwich in from off me, watching it taunt me…like Eli's eyes.

I ran hand through my hair, frustrated. That's the problem with him. Just one look at Eli and he becomes…unforgettable, especially with that dark, charming look he has. I can almost never tell what he is thinking. He's like a book who's language is so complicated, so hard to understand…and yet, so intriguing.

"You're not hungry, Clare bear?" Jake said, his mouth somewhat stuffed with hamburger.

"Oh, yeah, I am. Really hungry," I replied, taking an enormous bite to prove it. "I was just…thinking."

"About what?" he asked, taking one last bite of his lunch before it disappeared. His hand wandered over to the green apple on his tray.

"Just…I don't know. About life, I suppose," I said. Jake nodded and bit down on his apple. "So, when are you gonna move in to my house?"

"According to my dad, probably sometime next week, maybe...Friday? I'm still packing up all my carpentry stuff."

"I take it you have a lot of stuff," I smiled at him.

"Yeah, I have more carpentry stuff in the basement than I have in my own room," He said, a chuckle escaping his throat.

I nodded. For some reason, I felt as though there wasn't enough stuff to talk about with Jake. Like we had nothing left to say anymore. And lately, awkward moments have become more common with us ever since we got back together. I was happy, sure. But I sometimes wondered if the relationship was…drying out. I shook my head, absentmindedly, trying to get rid of such a terrible thought. I simply looked down at my lunch and began eating the remainder of my lunch.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Following lunch, the rest of the day breezed by, despite the scorching weather. Surprisingly, I got little homework, so I had the opportunity to spend the day freely: reading books and maybe bake a little, if mom was home, as it was our favorite bonding hobby.

After my last class, I walked over to my locker and loaded books into my bag. Smiling, happy that the day was over, I waltzed over to the entrance of Degrassi and made my way to the parking lot, were Jake was waiting for me in his red truck. My grin grew wider as I approached him, when someone abruptly crossed my path.

It was Eli. I looked at him curiously, watching him walk down the street in the direction of his house. His shoulders were hunched over and his old backpack was carelessly slung over his shoulder. I slowed down my walking…but for what reason, I don't know. I wondered if he would look back at me. He didn't. He simply kept walking at a steady pace, taking his time, as though nothing in the world could bother him. Not the sun beating down on his dark hair, not the weight of his heavy-looking backpack. Not the feeling that, maybe, someone was watching him. Waiting for him. I furrowed my eyebrows. Why wait for him, when Jake was right there, across the street in front of me. Waiting for me.

I hurriedly crossed the street and got inside Jake's truck, mindful of the curious stare he gave me. I awkwardly smiled at him, praying he hadn't seen my encounter with Eli.

"Hey, Jake…can I open the window, I'm overheating," I said, wiping my sweaty forehead with the back of my hand.

"Sure thing, Clare," He said with a smile. I opened the window, thankful for the cool breeze that played through my soft curls. I sighed and rested my chin on my arm, which rested on the open window. I looked outside and watched the scenery whip by with the wind and people stroll along the sidewalk, taking their time in the summery sun. It's strange to think that everything that looks like it's moving…really isn't. And everything that looks like it isn't moving is, like me in the truck. And even more peculiar, people never seem to notice. It's as though it just part of life, like breathing or doing homework and it doesn't matter when it's happening or why. It's just natural

It's these thoughts I would love to share with Jake. Things that have a deeper meaning than one normally think, like the ocean. The ocean looks calm and tranquil on top, but violence and quarrels disrupt the nature underneath. But recently, I've noticed, Jake isn't the type to honestly care about these types of things. He sees things on one level, a flat surface. He never really looks underneath.

But with Eli, it was a different story. I felt as though I could think up any subject and Eli was the one to excavate deeper into the cave of meaning. Conversations with him were more…interesting and it was very captivating to listen to what he had to say. And even more fascinating was that you never knew what to expect. That's what I also liked about him: he was unpredictable. And that alone made him so…alluring, so charming and-

"Clare, didja get any homework?" Jake suddenly asked, never taking his eyes off the road. It's as though he had just realized I was there.

"Yeah, just Math and English," I replied, rather dryly. Realizing my iciness, I cleared my throat in an attempt to look interested in what he had to say. "How about you seniors? Do you guys get homework on the first day of school?

"Surprisingly, I got a shitload of homework," Jake laughed throatily. I blinked at his use of profanity. "There's Calculus, History and English. Two of them are two to three page essays! And I also have to finish a worksheet in Spanish"

"Wow, what kind of teacher assigns that much homework on the _first_ day!"

"I'll tell you who: Mr. Rivera, Ms. Clintwood, Ms. Stoner, and Mr. Armstrong! Senior year is off to really sucky start!" Jake exclaimed, shaking his head, sending his brown hair flying.

I laughed and before I even realized it, I saw we arrived in front of my house. I unbuckled my belt and hopped out of my seat, tossing my bag over my shoulder.

"Thanks, Jake," I said, smiling. "See ya tomorrow." He nodded and grinned at me, before driving away. Even as it disappeared, I could still here the sound of it chugging away. I headed up the porch stairs and opened the door with my key. A sweet aroma of vanilla filling my nostrils, making my heart melt with warmth. Mom was home.

"Hey, sweetie!" she called from the kitchen. I walked down to the room she was in and found her standing in front of a large silver bowl. Spread out on the counter was a variety of ingredients. She was making cupcakes. I smiled at her.

"Hi, Mom, how was your day?" I asked, slipping my feet out of my sneakers and setting my bag on the floor.

"It was fine, considering this terrible heat. I went grocery shopping with Glen and bought a few ingredients for your favorite treat, vanilla cupcakes," She grinned, brushing a hand through her short, brown bob.

"Great. I look forward to eating them," I smiled, the sweet scent overwhelming me. "What's the occasion anyways?"

"To celebrate your first day as a junior, honey. A very important year, you know. By the way, how was your day at school, Clare? Do you have homework?" My mother asked, carefully pouring the mixture into a metal muffin tin.

"School was great; the rooms actually had some air conditioning. I got some homework, but nothing too hard," I said, leaning against the counter.

"Well, I am glad you learned something, despite it being the first day," my mother responded, shoving the muffin tin into the heated oven. I looked at a photo that had been sitting on the counter. Funny, I haven't even noticed it. It was a picture of my mother and Glen, hugging and smiling like they'd been a married couple for years. Unexpected anger filling my heart and my smile fell as I continued to stare at the photo, as though it was a sin for it to be sitting on my kitchen counter.

"Clare," my mother said softly, noticing my crestfallen face. "Look, honey, I know that things have been moving a lot faster than you're normally used to. But I promise that something good will come out of this. Glen has this positive vibe that Randall really lacked.

I nodded, a lump forming in my throat. How is it possible that my mother could think that all that damage and anger from last year could be repaired by this man…my boyfriend's dad?

I swallowed, ridding my throat of that painful lump. Everything was trending a smooth course. Why should I ruin it with such terrible thoughts of my mother? Everything was…perfect. We were a big, happy family and I was freed from drama. I turned to go up to my room and do some homework when I stopped abruptly.

"Mom, did you tell Darcy…about _this_?" I asked, for I had forgotten of my big sister. How she had missed so much here at home.

My mother pursued her lips and sighed sadly, "Yes, honey, I told her everything. Let's just say she isn't happy with me right now, but I can do nothing to help her. I'm married to Glen and divorced from Randall. I can't change anything."

Great. Another reminder of why I shouldn't mess with any thing: if it's so perfect, why change it? I couldn't anyways, even if I wanted to.

I nodded and made my way up the stairs to my room, but not before bumping into the small table that was placed in our hallway. It was a family shrine, littered with pictures of us together. I glimpsed at it and cringed: before, it was covered with pictures of Darcy, Mom, Dad and me, laughing and smiling together. Now, it was covered with pictures of the wedding. Not bearing to look at it another second, I ran upstairs.

I closed the door behind me and slid down against it, hugging my knees. Why? Why does everything have to be so…hard: my old family, Eli, my family? Everything was to be perfect this year. I felt tears sting my eyes. Why is something so…wonderful making me so upset?

Then I remembered something Eli had told me, before when we had started dating. I was upset with my parents when he told me _"Better to let your emotions explode, than keeping them bottled up."_ Afterwards, I simply broke down and cried, telling him everything that had made me upset.

But he was gone. The one person I could talk to had simply vanished, disappeared among the sea students, nowhere to be found…especially since I rejected him. I didn't dare mention how I felt now to Jake. He would simply get angry and call me selfish and what not. My mother would insist Glen was a superhero to our family. I sighed, wiping the tears from my face and got up, walking towards my bed, were I turned on my laptop. I quickly logged on to Facerange, determined to forget my anger and sadness.

I had 2 notifications: one was from Alli, who had sent a letter begging for forgiveness. I rolled my eyes. How pathetic. The other one was from Jake:

_I know it's only been an hour, but I miss you already :). Text me, Clare bear3._

I smiled. That was Jake, short and simple, and yet so sweet.

I scrolled up and down, looking at new pictures and statuses. Then, out of curiosity, I checked to see who was online: Bianca DeSousa, Dave Turner, Alli Bandahri, Holly J. Sinclair and _Eli Goldsworthy_.

I felt my hands being to sweat at the sight of his name. Did I really want to talk to him that bad? I decided that yes, I just didn't know it yet. I wiped my hands on the side of my pants and clicked his name. I felt courage surge through me. What should I say?

My fingers flew over the key board as I typed a simple greeting:

_Hey Eli. How was your _

I shook my head. Too much for a greeting. How about:

_Hi Eli_

My fingers frantically pressed on the backspace key. Was I honestly over thinking a greeting to my ex boyfriend? I chuckled to myself as I typed another possible greeting:

_Eli, about today- I didn't want to reject you, it's just_

Crap that was terrible! Maybe I was over thinking too much. I groaned. I was so overwhelmed with family stuff and with Jake; I forgot how to greet Eli. And I couldn't help but feel scared that if he responded, my feelings and anger would pour out on him and I would…alarm him. But who wouldn't be: just imagine having your ex suddenly tell you their thoughts and feelings out of nowhere. I would probably freak out and run for the hills.

I sighed and thought better of it. Everything was going wonderfully, so why ruin it with a deeply emotional conversation with my ex? It might tick Jake off if he found out. And plus, Eli might not even respond, with me rejecting him and all. I instead logged out of Facerange and started on my homework.

But even after I had finished, I couldn't help but feel lousy- a wimp for being too scared to talk with Eli. It would have been a casual, amiable chat, like old friends.

Right?

**I hoped you liked the new chapter:). Now, I promise (x4) that I will make Eclare magic happen next chapter(s). So, pleas PLEASE review, my loving fans of humanoids and blue unicorns! Necessary, so that I can make more magic in Eclare heaven. Chip chip cheerio, lads and lassies:)**


	4. Never Gonna Let You Fall

**I would never, ever, ever, ever for never-ever betray my faithful fans like this and simply leave them hanging...especially with an awesome EClare that follows right about...NOW! Carry on my ladies and germs and do please tell me what you think;) :**

ELI'S POV:

After Clare's _slightly_ painful rejection, I decided that it was for the best if I just stopped any attempts to become friends with her again, since she obviously was too busy with Jake. Besides, it would prevent my getting hurt again by her. After I had totaled Morty, my beloved car, I realized that my recklessness (for Clare's love, of course) cost me the life of my hearse. And getting rejected by her now only reminded of what had happened last year. Besides, I had Fiona, Adam and my new bike to keep me occupied. I didn't need her…right?

Wrong.

Unfortunately for me, Mr. Lockwood is very unaware of the partly-horrible history between Clare and me; therefore we are forced to work together in English. It's not that I hate working with her, it's just that working requires talking to your partner…making it hard to keep the mental promise I made.

And even more unfortunate, Mr. Lockwood chooses today, a lovely Friday morning, of all days of the week to work with Clare. It's been almost two weeks since I last spoke with Clare (meaning when she had turned me down), and then out of nowhere, I hear my English teacher speak up.

"Okay, I know that it's been a while since you last worked with your partners, especially in class, so why don't you take out the packet for Wuthering Heights and answer the questions…with your partner," Mr. Lockwood was standing in front of the class, wearing a shirt so vivid in color it distracted me. He was smiling cheerfully, as if making us work on a Friday morning was the best thing next to vacationing in Florida.

"You may now begin." He said, sitting down in his chair, taking a sip from his water bottle. The sound of chairs squeaking against the floors and papers rustling surrounded the normally peaceful atmosphere of the classroom. I got my stuff together and picked up my chair, making my way to my partner, who sat in her desk quietly. Her chin was propped up on her fist and she was looking away from me at the window, deeply lost in thought.

"Hello there, partner," I said, trying to sound cheerful. She didn't look towards me. In fact, she didn't even acknowledge me. I wondered if she was ignoring me or if she, at some point during the summer, went partially deaf. I sighed, slightly perturbed. "CLARE!"

She jumped in her seat and looked towards me, a dazed look on her face, "Eli. Sorry, em…how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," I said, placing my chair down in front of her desk before sitting down. "Now, we should probably get started before Lockwood gets ticked."

"Right," She said, taking out her packet, a lost look etched deeply on her face. I resisted the urge to ask her what's wrong. "So…what are we doing, again?"

I felt mortified. This couldn't possibly be _the_ Clare Edwards, the smart, perfect, attentive, Christian girl I had fallen in love with last year. It couldn't be.

Clare suddenly gave me an alarmed look and I felt my cheeks turn crimson-I had spent the last seconds staring at her pretty face!

I cleared my throat, "Um, we're just supposed to answer the questions on the packet. Number one says…'why has Catherine become distant from Heathcliff?' So...is it because she has become close to Edgar?"

Clare simply nodded, not even paying attention to me or looking at her packet. She simply sighed and looked out the window. Could the window honestly be that interesting? I looked for myself and saw the janitor raking leaves outside. Nothing too interesting. I felt myself getting irritated, not only because Clare wasn't concentrating…but because I couldn't help but stare at her. Her and her beautiful ivory skin, simply taunting me with desire and those pale blue eyes unlike a color I had ever seen and-ah shit! Look at me, Eli Goldsworthy, getting all stupid and Shakespeare- like! I sucked in air through my teeth.

"Clare, are you feeling well?"

She looked at me, blue eyes filled with outrage, "I'm feeling fine! It's just I can't concentrate and-look it's Friday! Can you blame me if I don't feel like doing work?" Her face turned red with shock, as though it was a sin to tell me how she felt.

I raised an eyebrow. Even though Clare and I don't talk anymore, I still haven't forgotten her personality, meaning I could tell when she was lying. She sighed, defeated.

"Eli, let's just say a lot is happening and I ju-just can't do schoolwork!" She threw down her pen and leaned back in her chair, face hidden by her hands. I pursed my lips, picking out what I said next carefully. Since I'm not exactly friends with Clare, it's back to square one: a simple, amiable conversation.

"You know what I do when I get angry, or when I can't concentrate?"

"I don't know, you bike?" She answered, half-heartedly.

"Yeah, but that's not what I was thinking: you ever been bowling, Clare?"

She looked at me with her dilated eyes and I thought for a second, she was going to laugh.

"You go bowling? How can that help?" She asked, although she looked genuinely interested.

"I don't know, it just does! Better to take your anger out against the pins on the lane than some innocent person…or car, for that matter," I said. About the car, a few weeks ago, I unexpectedly went crazy and broke our neighbor's car's window. Needless to say, I spent the week fixing it and before that, I lost my temper with Adam during a videogame and I chased him out of my house. It took days to convince him I was okay before he would come back to my house. My dad decided I needed something to help me with my bipolarity, so he took me bowling.

"Well, are there any bowling alleys around here?" Clare asked. Now, she looked fascinated.

"Yeah, but I'm sure Jake knows. Ask him to take you," I offered. At the sound of Jake's name, Clare's face fell and I immediately regretted bringing him up. But I couldn't help but wonder if something was up. I saw them in the hallways and they looked pretty happy to me. Still, I didn't bother asking.

"He can't tonight. He has, uh, carpentry class," She said.

"Shame…well, you'd have a lot of fun, trust me," I reassured her.

"Well, if you know where the nearest one is, maybe you and I could-"

She abruptly stopped her sentence and looked up. Standing there, in front of us was an angry-looking Mr. Lockwood. His frown grew as he looked at our empty, paper.

"Well, I guess you two have homework this weekend," He said, giving us an evil smile before walking away. I looked at Clare, expecting a disappointed, embarrassed look on her face. Instead, a giggle escaped her throat, her ears and cheeks turning red. I smiled at her, and she returned the smile.

I returned to my desk, an air of new confidence surrounding me. I was finally able to have a…good conversation with my ex. As I packed up for my next class, I wondered what it was she was going to ask me before our annoying English teacher interrupted her. Could she have wanted to ask me-no, it couldn't be. Was she gonna ask me to take her bowling? I shook my head. Clare couldn't possible want to move this fast with me, despite this being only our...third conversation. Or could she?

CLARE'S POV:

I can't believe I almost asked Eli to take me bowling that morning! Guilt coiled throughout my entire body for the rest of the day like heated springs. What am I doing? I have a boyfriend, who at the moment, was sitting next to me in his big, red truck. I couldn't simply ask Eli to take me bowling, especially without a reason. But the memory of how well we conversed today made me wonder, if all that magic and love our relationship was, never went away. I mentally slapped myself. How could I think such nasty thoughts when I was with Jake?

When I arrived home, I quickly said good –bye to Jake and bolted to my house. I looked around, once I got inside, and saw my mother wasn't home. _Probably still with Glen. _A bitter taste developed in my tongue. I took off my sneakers and placed my bag on the floor. Frustrated, I leaned against the door, sliding down next to it. I buried my face in my knees. I'm not a girl who simply…falls for her ex after one good conversation? I'm not a promiscuous girl like Alli, or Jenna. I'm Clare Diana Edwards and I have my morals.

Oh, but just the way Eli looked at me, it made me feel so…special. I felt like I was original, unique, not just some common girl to be tossed aside. I pulled out my phone and flipped through my contacts. And sure enough, clear as day, Eli's name was punched into my contacts. Never erased. I got up and ran to my bedroom, closing the door behind me. I changed into some comfortable clothes, but not before finding a small, folded up, old note. It was from Jake:

_I know I saw you this morning, but I still think of you every class. Have lunch with me :)._

I balled it up in my fist. Even looking at a note from Jake made me feel terrible about my encounter with Eli. Turning towards my waste-basket, I watched as it sailed through air from my hand, before falling a few inches short of the basket. I got up and tossed it into the waste-basket, but not before spotting what looked like an old photo, hidden by the paper trash. Bending down, I fished it out and saw it was an old photo of Adam, Eli and I, before uniforms were mandatory. We were all smiling cheerfully and Eli and I were holding hands, fingers entwined tightly. My heart tightened. What happened to our friendship? When did we become so…

"…Different," I felt myself say. Instead of tossing the photo back into the waste-basket, I folded it and placed it on my night stand, under my book.

Just as my back hit the bed, I heard a sound coming from downstairs. A horrible thought crossed my mind: someone was breaking into the house! My first instinct was to call the police, but I thought better of it. I picked up a high heeled shoe that was stored into my closed and slowly tipped- toed to the stair case, were I lingered for a second. I leaned over the railing, ready to cause some real damage to whoever was in the house, when I heard a familiar voice.

"Oh, Glen, stop! You're such a sweetheart," My mother's voice cooed at my stepfather. I suddenly felt nauseous, ready to puke all over my mother's oriental rug. I ran back upstairs, the shoe still in my hand, and quietly closed the door behind me. I felt…panicky for some reason. I seemed like only yesterday when my mother would go out on evenings with my dad, leaving Darcy and I behind. Now, Glen seemed to be her only concern. The feeling of helplessness overwhelmed me and for the first time in a while, I felt…alone.

Not knowing what to do, I pulled out my phone and scrolled through the contacts, looking for someone I could take to. Anybody! Then my finger paused on a name: _Eli. _Then, I remembered what he had said about bowling helping him when he felt angry. Feeling desperate to talk to someone, I clicked on his name and dialed his number.

After about three rings, Eli finally picked up.

"Hello? Eli residence and this is he speaking," He said casually.

"Eli, hi. It's me," I said, feeling utterly stupid. My face turned about fifteen different shades of red.

"Clare?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was settled: Eli and I were going to go bowling this evening. He told me he had no plans and would be coming over in twenty minutes. A feeling of aid lurked through my body. For once, in a very long time, I would finally be able to talk to someone, someone who didn't judge me. I paced frantically, looking at my clock. Could time tick any slower?

I paused in front of my mirror and a sense of shock charged through me like a battery. I looked quite a mess! With impressive speed, I changed out of my clothes into a pair of nice skinny jeans, a blue flowered V-neck and a tan cardigan. I ran a comb through my messy hair and applied a tiny amount of makeup. With ten minutes left, I slipped my feet into some sneakers, grabbed my bag and walked downstairs.

"Clare, I was starting to get worried!" My mother said, sounding alarmed. Her eyes were wide with fright. "Why didn't you come downstairs to greet me, honey?"

"I-I thought you were…_busy_," I spat back, venomously. My mother recoiled, looking hurt and instantly, I regretted it.

"Honey, I just went out with Glen for lunch after work. I'm sorry if you feel as though I neglected you," She said, kissing my forehead. My mother looked down at my clothes. "Where are you going so late without telling me?"

"I'm going to go bowling…with Alli," I lied. "I'll be back soon."

"But what about dinner?" My mother said, gesturing to the steaming plate of dinner on the table.

"I-I'll eat when I come back," I reassured her. "G'bye." I leaned towards her and kissed her cheek before heading out. The pain in my heart swelled in my chest. My mother was too caught up with Glen to even notice I was home. I could feel tears starting to well up in my chest, but I refused to let them fall. I looked down at my feet, wondering how something that seemed so…perfect, could be so-

"Clare!" called a familiar voice. I saw Eli approaching on his black bike, a matching helmet strapped under his chin.

"Hey, Eli. Eh, how are we going if you don't have a car?" I asked, suddenly worried. Eli's face fell in confusion.

"Shit! I forgot to tell you, since Morty is totaled, I thought you wouldn't mind riding on the bike with me," He said, smiling weakly. Going to a bowling alley, sitting in the same seat as Eli! The thought made me squirm uncomfortably.

"You mean, on the same seat…with you?" I asked my voice high and mortified. I could feel my face turn from red to purple in less than a second.

"What? No, I meant you stand on the pegs on my bike," He said, a smirk playing on his lips. In emphasize, he gestured to the pegs on his bike.

"And how do I prevent myself from falling off?" I asked. A stupid question, yes, but let me inform you my bike doesn't have pegs. My parents thought they were too dangerous.

Eli paused for a moment and I could see his pale cheeks in the moonlight turn cherry red. He cleared his throat.

"You, ah, grab on to me," He said, his voice suddenly shaky.

I sighed and made my way towards him. As I hoisted myself up onto the pegs, my eyes met his. How sad and beautiful they were, like jewels glimmering in the moonlight. Then, I nervously snaked my arms around his strong neck and locked my now- sweaty hands together, praying I wouldn't fall off.

"I won't fall…right?" I whimpered, fear brimming in my voice. Eli turned to look at me and met my eyes with his.

"You trust me, Clare, right?" He whispered huskily. I nodded, still hypnotized by his enchanting green eyes, unlike a shade I'd ever seen. "Then you won't fall…_ever._"

I felt as though I could stare at his eyes...forever and NEVER get tired. I felt as though there was something to...look for in those amazing eyes. Something so secretive and so wonderful. Fireworks went off in my head and I felt as though in that moment I could lean down and kiss his lips. Simply looking at him made me feel like falling was impossible. And with that, Eli began biking down the street, me clinging onto him. However, this time, I felt like I could do anything and I truly did believe him:

Eli would never let me fall…_ever. _So what did I have to loose?

**And there, my awesome followers, was the magic EClare moment I promised. To ya'll who don't think it was magical, sorry it didn't make you swoon. But my unicorn fans here will always be faithful. JK:). Anyways, chapter numero cinco (gotta like the Spanish. Cinco means five, by the way) will be uploaded soon and PLEASE PLEASE review. Don't be lazy:). Merci! Gracias:)**


	5. Sparks Never Lost

CLARE'S POV:

I thought that it would be a long time from now when I would have the opportunity to stand on the pegs of a bike, maneuvered by Eli. But here I was now, clinging to him for my life on our way to a bowling alley. At first, I thought I would fall to my unfortunate death since my hands were disgustingly clammy and I was doing my very best not to press up against Eli on our way there. But after the first few minutes, I lost my squeamishness and forced myself to get closer to him, for the sake of my life, of course. He didn't even seem to notice. In fact, the only sign of reaction I got from him was a small smirk tugging on his lips. I resisted the urge to hit him for distracting me with his gorgeous smile. I gritted my teeth. Again! Jake is my boyfriend, and I am describing Eli as gorgeous.

After what seemed like an eternity, Eli finally stopped his bike in front of a large navy building with neon lights blaring against the darkness of the night: "HARDING WAVELANE BOWLING ALLEY". He carefully turned towards some bike racks propped up against the buildings walls. I eased myself off the pegs I had been standing on for the past...twenty minutes and released Eli from my grip, slowing unwrapping my arms from around his strong neck. He looked over at me casually and grinned at me as he knelt down and chained up his bike with his bike lock.

"What?" I asked, trying to sound self-assured, as though I hadn't slipped under his alluring spell. Unfortunately, my voice came out all high and spidery.

"So Clare, were you…scared?" He teased, punching in the combination for his lock.

"N-no!" I claimed defensively. I hated to admit it, but holding onto Eli had soothed my initial fear.

"Are you sure 'bout that?" He raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Yes," I said promptly. "Now, we should probably get to bowling, huh? We don't want to spend the night out here."

He nodded and we both walked towards the entrance, Eli walking behind me like a dark shadow. Once we stepped inside, I took this as the opportunity to quickly scan my surroundings, while Eli paid walked over to the bored-looking cashier and paid him. The bowling alley was almost empty, except for a few couples here and there. I counted at least 34 lanes, all brightly lit, the wood shining, as though freshly polished. Behind every lane were racks of bowling balls, ranging in different colors from pink to dark blue. I took notice of the different numbers inscribed on the side, counting from eight to sixteen. As for the place, it looked very well kept and…clean. I walked back over to Eli, who was talking to a man standing behind the counter, in a blue uniform, the building's logo imprinted in gold across the chest.

"Clare, what shoe size are you?" Eli asked, handing the man his own black sneakers in exchange for old-looking black bowling shoes.

"I'm a seven," I told the uniformed man. He scanned the rows of shoes and picked out a pair of red-and-white bowling shoes. I took my sneakers off and swapped them in for the shoes. Eli and I then walked over to Lane 22/23, were we sat down and laced up our shoes. Eli, being the experienced bowler, managed to lace up quickly and walked over to the racks of bowling balls, examining them. I, on the other hand, trailed behind. I took me a minute or so to figure out how to tie the lace, but I handled it and walked over to Eli, who was still busily examining the bowling balls.

"Why are you examining?" I asked. "Why don't you just pick one up?" In demonstration, I picked up a purple bowling ball (purple being my favorite color). Unfortunately, I made a near-fatal mistake. The bowling ball turned out to be excruciatingly heavy, in fact, so heavy; I nearly dropped it…on my foot. Eli, suddenly alarmed, quickly relieved me of the bowling ball, setting it back down on the rack. He turned to me and chuckled.

"Clare, these bowling balls are organized by weight and color. The lightest colors, like yellow and pink, are at the lightest weight. Darker colors, like blue or purple are much heavier," He explained. In demonstration, he picked up a navy bowling ball and rotated it in his fingers, until he found what he was looking for.

"See, this one weighs sixteen pounds," He showed me the number on the side. Then, he put it back and picked up a pink bowling ball and handed it to me.

"Well, okay," I said, thankful for the light weight. Eli turned to a set of buttons on a small table and turned on the screen in front of us. He punched in both our names and, after much quite of bit of rambling from the machines, there appeared 10 white pins.

Eli picked up a blue ball and walked up to the lane. I watched how, with intense accuracy and concentration, Eli swung his hand forward and released the ball. It rolled down the lane and successfully knocked down nine pins. Then, it was my turn.

I stepped up to the lane, my hands beginning to sweat. I looked over at Eli, who watched me from afar, his eyes twinkling encouragingly. My face flushed with embarrassment. Eli was under the impression I'd been bowling and here I was, looking like an unsure fool. Just as I got ready to swing my hand, I felt someone behind me. _Eli. _

Silently, he placed his hand on top of mine, tightening my grip on the bowling ball. I felt him press up against me. He was here, dangerously close to me. And without a feeling of guilt…_I let him._ I held my breath, scared as to what was gonna happen next. I looked up at him and he at me. Our eyes locked and I felt as though I could simply reach up and kiss him. But I resisted. He looked at me, another smirk on his lips.

"Here," He said, positioning me, guiding me through his fingers. "Like this. You just take a step forward…and you let go. Let gravity work its magic." I nodded silently. Eli then stepped back away from me. And I followed his instruction. With brute force, I hurled the ball down the lane and effectively knocked down seven pins. I smiled, triumphantly. Eli clapped slowly, his pink lips stretching into a smile.

"Great job, Clare, now…what do ya say we play a real game of bowling?" He said, picking up another blue bowling ball.

"You're on!" I challenged. I picked up another pink ball and we both began, roughly knocking down pins like enemies.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

With a score of 216, I can confidently say I beat Eli Goldsworthy in bowling! Eli was grinning at me.

"Clare, you may have won the game, but let me remind you who taught you everything," Eli teased, motioning to himself.

"Oh no, you didn't!" I said, a giggle escaping my lips. "For your information, I didn't know what I was doing, I just needed-"

"Confidence? I think so," He said, huskily.

Eli and I continued to giggle together, when a shrill, musical tune ripped through the air. I stopped abruptly, suddenly worried. Who could it be?

I looked at the screen: JAKE MARTIN

Oh crap! Why was he calling? I went into full panic mode, my voice high with fear. Could he have known I was out with Eli? I looked behind me and Eli's face looked…grim. His eyes full of anxiety and distress. I shakily reached into my pocket, pulling out my phone and answered Jake's call.

"H-hello?" I answered, my voice high with panic.

"Hey, Clare bear. It's me, Jake." Jake's deep, soothing voice fluttered into the phone.

"Jake, hi! What's up?"

"Eh, nothing much. Anyways…I was wondering if I could, I don't know, come over?" Jake

"You can't, I'm not home yet. Just at the, um, library." I felt my chest swelled with relief. Jake wouldn't care if I was at the library, so he probably wouldn't suspect anything.

"Ohh…well, I guess I'll be seeing you anyways. I have something to give to Mom from Dad," He said, his voice totally relaxed and chipper, as though coming to my house at night was just about the most normal thing ever.

I swallowed. "Okay, see you soon. Love you, bye." I hung up and turned to Eli, who was unlocking his bike and putting his helmet on.

"I just figured you should get home, like now," He said, offering a weak smile. "You know, I don't want to get you in trouble."

"Eli, I'm so sorry, I just- I don't even know-"

"Clare," Eli said, walking towards me, his voice low and smooth. He looked at me, forcing myself to look him in the eye. "It's fine. I'm glad you had fun. I know I sure as hell did." I nodded guiltily. I hoisted myself up on the bike's pegs and awkwardly wrapped my arms around his neck…again. I felt Eli tense up and I recoiled, fearful that I had done something wrong.

"Sorry, just a muscle twitch. Don't worry," He said. I tried again and this time, he let me get close to him…again. And with that, we rode back to my house, the wind combing my soft curls.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Within a few minutes (thanks to Eli's extraordinary speed on the bike), we were back at my house. Eli slowed down his speed and eventually stopped, allowing me to hop off the bike pegs and wait for Eli. He got off the bike seat and leaning it on the kickstand. He stuffed his hands into the pocket of his jeans, and avoided looking me in the eye, a look of complete wariness carved deeply on his pale face.

"Eli, I'm so sorry I had to go so…abruptly," I said apologetically. How I hated Jake (at the moment) for ruining my date- er, I mean, my _friend_ date- with Eli. A real pity too. I was actually having fun.

Eli held up his hand, silencing me, "Clare, really. I'm okay with it. I understand you had other…priorities and besides, there's always another day we could go."

I nodded, defeated by his wit. I walked up my porch steps and glanced over my shoulder. Eli looked up at me and smirked He walked back to his bike and jerked back the kickstand.

"Good night… _Edwards_," He smiled coyly before biking away into the fogged up darkness of the night.

"G'night," I whispered to nobody in particular. I could feel a grin stretch across my face. Turning to my front door, I inserted the key in the key hole and opened it. Once inside, I flicked on the lights. Standing before me, dressed in a pure white nigh robe, was my mother. Her eyes were livid with rage.

"CLARE DIANA EDWARDS! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" My mother shrieked. She glanced at the hallway clock. "IT'S NEARLY MIDNIGHT!"

Surprised, I glanced at my watch. True to her word, it was indeed nearly midnight. I cursed myself for loosing track of time. Being with Eli made it seem like time went by slowly, like honey dripping. Unfortunately, I was also too caught up with him I forgot I had a mother and an eleven 'o' clock curfew.

"Mom, let me explain, I was caught up in things and I lost track of the time and-"

"NO! I don't want to hear ANY excuses from you, young lady! I nearly sent your father out to look for you!

Anger erupted inside of me, "You would've never even noticed I was gone! Too caught up with Glen, I see!

"Clare, you do NOT, under any circumstances, do you speak about your father like that! Do you hear me!" My mother yelled. She ran a hand through her frizzy hair and she sighed. "Young lady, you are grounded for the weekend! GROUNDED! Now, give me your phone and march right upstairs to your room!

I was outraged. "My phone, what does my phone have to do with-"

"I don't want to hear it!" My mother screeched. "Give. Me. The. Phone…now!"

I reluctantly reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone. My mother held out her hand and I dumped it on her palm, like trash. She turned it off and slipped it into the pocket of her robe.

"Now, upstairs!" She hissed. I ran upstairs to my room and slammed the door. I tossed my bag to one side and flopped onto my bed, smiling. Thanks to Eli, I now had pleasant thoughts to think of all this weekend, no matter if I was grounded or not.

I didn't feel tired at all, so I grabbed my vampire book of the nightstand. Then, I remembered the picture I had discovered earlier of Adam, Eli and I. I picked it up and opened it up, putting my book back on the nightstand. I opened my drawer and fished out my iPod. Plugging the ear buds into my ear, I selected one of Adele's songs and put it at high volume. I held the picture delicately in my hand, examining it over and over until I had almost memorized every detail. With Adele singing on, I slowly slipped into a deep, wonderful sleep, her lyrics winding through my mind.

_You can find him sittin' on your doorstep_

_Waiting for a surprise_

_And he will feel like he's been there for hours_

_And you can tell that he'll be there for life_

_Daydreamer_

_With eyes that make you melt_


	6. Endless Possibilities of Maybe

CLARE'S POV:

Bright sunlight beat down on my face, abruptly waking me up. I blindly reached over to my alarm clock and squinted, looking at the time: 8:23 A.M. I groaned, throwing my head back down on the pillow. Who wants be awake that early on a Saturday? I sighed, irritated with the fact that I couldn't go back to sleep, even though I had somehow managed to close my blinds, blocking out the sun. Since my mother was probably still asleep, I couldn't make much noise, so I figured I could play around with my phone until breakfast time. I reached out to my nightstand, feeling around for it. Then, I realized I didn't have phone. Not for the weekend, anyway.

I was grounded the entire weekend for breaking curfew. I, however, could really care less, because I felt going out with Eli was really worth the punishment. It was strange; really, how almost natural it felt, being with him. Like everything we had last, all those memories of being with him just never fizzed out from my head. Every memory of being with him, whether it was of us kissing or just goofing around, never failed to make me smile like a fool.

Suddenly, a loud knock on my door bounced and echoed off my purple walls and there stood my mother, slowing opening the door and crossing the threshold into my room. She still had on the white night robe from last night. Her hair was combined neatly and in her left hand she held a steaming cup of coffee. A picture of a flamingo wearing pink shades was painted on the clay mug from the time we visited Florida, years ago.

"Good morning, honey," My mother said softly, her voice calm and smooth as though she had recovered from last night's screaming. "Are you okay?"

"Fine, no thanks to you," I said, spitefully. Again, I regretted being such a terrible daughter to her. She sighed.

"Clare, I'm sorry about yelling yesterday," She said. "I know I haven't been exactly the image of a perfect mother, but you have to understand that…" She trailed off and took a quick sip of her coffee.

"Understand what?" I demanded. The ugliness in my voice had refused calmed down.

"You have to understand that this entire situation, the divorce and having Glen move in, it's all different. It takes some time to get used to and when I'm with Glen, I feel as though I am just a free spirit."

_Free from Dad, you mean_, I thought nastily. My mother looked at me sadly, as though she could read my thoughts. I closed my eyes and massage my temples, frustrated not just with Mom, but with the fact that my intent on everything being perfect this year was falling apart.

I swallowed and nodded, trying to ignore the painful lump that had formed in my throat. My mother combed her fingers through my hair and leaned down, kissing my forehead.

"Thank you for understanding. I just want you to try and contribute in the attempt to perfect this family."

"I will. So…am I still grounded?" I asked, just out of pure curiosity.

"Yes, Clare. Even though I know you are apologetic for breaking curfew, you need to learn your lesson."

I sighed, irritated. My mother smiled slightly and got up, retreating back to her bedroom. Sitting up in bed, I rubbed my eyes, now fully awake. My eyes searched the room and saw my purple iPod on the carpeted floor. I picked it up off the ground and stuffed it back in my nightstand drawer. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the picture I had discovered last night lying on the floor. I, too, picked that up and held it delicately in my fingers. A smile tugged at my lips at the sight of Eli and I, holding hands and grinning like goofs. I gently placed it on my nightstand and got up to go to the bathroom.

I returned to my room and got dressed in a purple V-neck shirt, dark jeans and my brown flats. After I had run a comb through my knotted curls, I noticed my backpack lying in the corner of my room. Suddenly, I remembered the assignment from English class I had been so cruelly assigned. _Maybe, I could look for Eli and we could finish it together._ A smile crossed my face. I snatched out of my bag and made my way to the door, when I remembered the picture on my nightstand. For whatever reason (I really do not know), I grabbed it of the table and slipped it into my pocket.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I ran downstairs and stepped into the kitchen. Mom was still in her room, so I decide to make myself some breakfast. I placed a teapot on the stove after filling it with water and placed some toast in the toaster. Soon, the teapot started shrieking obnoxiously, as it normally does, and I quickly pulled it off the stove and poured the water into my cup, placing a vanilla teabag in the boiling water. Knowing it would take a few minutes for it to cool off; I decided to step outside for a moment, to see if the newspaper had come.

I flung open my front door and breathed in the autumn atmosphere. I took notice of the brown leaves that had fallen, dead and brittle on the sidewalk. The lawn grass was beginning to lose its rich, green color. The roses in our rosebush were starting to droop, slightly. Suddenly, the sound of a bike bell rang down the street. Newspapers were released from the biker's arm. Upon closer inspection did I realize the biker was…_Eli? _

He didn't seem to realize I was standing on my front porch until he chucked the newspaper, narrowly missing my head by a few inches. He stopped abruptly, his brakes screeching to a stop. His eyes were wide in alarm.

"Oh my God, Clare? I'm so sorry," He said, walking his bike to my front porch, before dropping it on my lawn, crushing the dead leaves with a _crunch._

"It's okay, really. It's my fault for standing in the way of-hey, since when do you have a paper route?" I asked suddenly. Really, it was just out of curiosity. Eli? Doing a paper route? It sounded almost laughable.

"Actually, I have a _friend _whose _brother_ has a paper route," He said, grinning at me, slightly amused for whatever reason.

"That still doesn't explain what you're doing on my front porch, chucking newspapers at my head," I teased, a familiar grin creeping across my face.

"Oh, but it does. All too well, Edwards," He teased back, raising his eye brow. "You see, the _brother _of my_ friend_ takes care of the weekends for the Toronto Tribute. Unfortunately, that poor brother has the flu, so Adam asked me if I could do it for him this weekend. And so, here I am.

"Well, however good that explanation was, all I can say is that your aim needs work."

"I do have good aim, it's just you were in the way."

He and I both chuckled for a moment, just like old times. He lifted his chin and met his eyes with mine. And just like before, I all I could do was stare. His eyes were so spellbinding; they sent constants chills down my back that went off like fireworks on the Fourth of July. He and I both started to speak at the same time, but Eli stopped.

"Sorry, you were gonna say? I mean, uh, you first," He stammered. His cheeks turned bright red.

"I was just gonna ask, if maybe, I don't know, would you like to maybe work on the English paper, er thing with me?" I cursed myself for sounding like a stuttering fool. Eli checked his watch.

"This is my last street, so…why not? I'll be done in, I don't know, fifteen minutes." He said.

"O-okay, I'll see you soon," I beamed at him and he returned the smile. He grabbed his bike off the lawn and sped down the street, throwing newspapers down the houses as he went. I watched as the wind ruffled his black t-shirt and his dark, moppy hair. Sighing, I ran back into the house, where my mother now sat at the table, drinking her coffee. I chugged down my tea and stuffed the now buttered toast into my mouth. My mother's eyes widened.

"Clare, what's the rush? Don't wolf down your breakfast like that, you could choke!" She exclaimed, setting her empty mug into the kitchen sink. I ignored her and ran upstairs to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Soon, I walked back downstairs, my bag slung over my shoulder. My mother stood at the doorway, her hands on her hips.

"Clare, where do you think you are going this early? Young lady, let me remind that you are grounded!" My mother said stiffly.

"Mom, I have this homework to do, so I am going to the library to finish it," I replied.

"Why don't you just do it here?" She asked, gesturing to the ebony table in the living room that was used to do homework.

"You disconnected my internet," I reminded her.

My mother sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "Alright, if you must go to the library, go ahead. But I expect you to be here at 1:30 sharp. Is that clear?

I nodded and she stepped aside, allowing me to pass through.

"Oh and Clare?" My mother said, before I crossed the doorway. She reached into her pocket and pulled out my phone, placing it into my hand.

"For emergencies, only," She said, a slight smile on her face. She leaned forward and I let her kiss my forehead goodbye.

I closed the door behind me and stepped out onto my porch. Eli wasn't here yet, so I sat down on the steps and turned on my phone. There I saw I had three messages. Two were from Jake (no surprise, really):

_(1) Hey Clare, I'm on my way to ur house. That okay?_

_(2) So, I just found out you weren't at the library? Care to explain this (hopefully) little, white lie;)_

And one was from…_Eli?_

_(3) Even though it was cut short, it was still one of the best friend dates I've been on:)_

I stared at the text from Eli. My face started to glow red and I couldn't help but smile. My heart fluttered, like a captured bird, waiting to be freed from its cage. I wiped my now sweaty hands on my pants. So there I sat for the next five minutes, staring at the text, looking at it over and over, until I had memorized every detail of the text. I could almost picture Eli's voice saying this to me before leaning in and pressing his lush lips against mine, gently-DING!

The sound of a bike bell interrupted my daydream and there was Eli, balancing on his bike, his black bag tossed over his shoulder. He smiled at and checked his watch.

"Am I late?" He asked, imitating a fake, concerned voice.

"Only about ten minutes or so!" I teased back, mimicking an irritated voice.

He placed his hand over his heart and pretended to look shocked. "Me? Late? What a preposterous thing to imply! Why, I would never dare arrive tardy, for I might anger Lady Edwards!"

"Too late for that, Sir Goldsworthy!" I grinned at him, making by way towards him. I successfully managed to control my eagerness. I calmly stood on the bike pegs and wrapped my arms around his neck, just like before. A smile crept over his face as he began to pedal away towards the library. His words from last night echoed in my head:

…_Trust me…I won't let you fall, ever…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Once Eli and I were in the library, I expertly made my way over to the Fiction section and looked for a copy of Wuthering Heights, for I left my copy back at home. Eli trailed behind me and would occasionally stop and pick a book off the shelf and skim through it before putting it back on the shelf. Why he did this, I did not even bother questioning because with Eli, you never know what his reason might be.

"What's the rush?" Eli eventually asked. I think he was tired of walking so quickly and trying to keep up with me.

"No reason, I'm just trying to look for a copy of the book," I explained, busily skimming my finger along the row of weathered, old spines.

"It's a Saturday…and you're rushing. We're in a library, a building of endless possibilities and you're rushing," Eli shook his head and pulled out a random book, shoving it in my face. "Here, try reading this. Besides, you could always borrow my copy of Wuthering Heights. "

I looked at the cover. It was a simple black book of bound leather. The cover was fading away and some of the gold letters on the title were slightly faded. I read the cover: ALICE IN WONDERLAND. I laughed.

"Eli, seriously? I have that book, plus I've read it a million times."

He shrugged and put it back. I turned my back to him and continued running my finger along the rows of books. Finally, I found a copy of the book I was looking for. I sighed triumphantly. I turned back to look at Eli.

"See, I knew there would be-Eli?" I trailed off because I realized that Eli wasn't there. He…disappeared! I could feel my breathing turn into panic. Eli could be anywhere and this library is huge: five floors of just endless book shelves! I sighed, composing myself and began to inspect every shelf, looking for him.

"Eli?" I called out. I hated myself for sounding so worried and shaky, like at any minute I would start crying. "Eli!"

I continued calling out, yet he was nowhere to be found. Several library-goers cast me nasty looks for causing a commotion. I walked out of the Fiction section and walked up the second floor. He wasn't there, either. I returned to the first floor and tried looking for him on the other side of the floor. My voice grew more and more panicky by the second.

"Eli? Where are you? I swear, when I find you, I will kill you. Eli, El-OOF!" I was so busy looking for him, that I didn't seem to realize he was standing right there in front of me, resulting in me walking into him like a big oaf. He smiled at me.

"Where are you going, Edwards?" Eli asked, raising his eyebrow.

"You scared me half to death, you idiot!" I said, pushing his shoulder with all my might. Unfortunately, my push to him pretty much felt like a poke. His grin grew wider.

"So, you were scared…and you were looking for me? Wow, you sound…worried for me."

My face reddened and I flashing him a murderous look. "I-I was not concern, I-how could you think that, I-I was just worried that I might be left partner-less for the rest of the year."

"_Sure,_ Clare. Whatever floats your boat."

"Look can we just start working on the homework," I asked, irritated with him for being right. I was worried about him, but I refused to admit it. Plus, I have a boyfriend, who found out my lie about yesterday. What else could Jake find out about me? Eli and I made my way to an empty table and started on the homework. We were just about finished when Eli leaned into my face, so close that if he moved, his lips just might my land on my mine. I blushed and he smiled, whispering in a voice so low and husky that I could've melted with the amount of chills forming in my spine.

"_You know you were worried about me. Admit it, Edwards."_

I swallowed nervously and managed a weak smile, "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

He smirked at me and gathered his things. I followed suit and we both made our way outside. Soon, I was back at home and I stepped off the pegs. As I made my way back to the front porch, I looked back at him. He smirked at me, leaning casually on his bike. I opened the door and stepped inside of my home, smiling to myself.

ELI'S POV:

As Clare made her way back home, I couldn't help but smile. All that happened today were sure signs that she still liked me. Whether I should do anything about it is the question. It was clear: the promise that I had made this year was now kaput. I shook my head, still smiling when something on the ground caught my attention. It was a photo. I gently bent down and picked it up, unfolding it. It was a picture of Adam, Clare and I. We were smiling like goofs in the picture and Clare and I were…holding hands. I had just assumed she had gotten rid of anything that reminded her of us. But she still had this. It must've flown out of her pocket or something. What could it mean? This thought still bothered me even as I put it in my pocket and made my way home. But I eventually found that as I went to sleep with a smile on my face, maybe nothing between had changed. Maybe, we were still meant to be, like before.

Just…maybe.


	7. An Explosion of Lust

ELI'S POV:

Ever get those feeling were the weekends go by too quickly? That's how I felt making my way to the Dot for a cup of coffee on Sunday. It was already six in the afternoon, which meant I had to go to the God-forsaken place that was Degrassi High School tomorrow. Talk about a good way to ruin your Sunday. At least a cup of coffee would call down my nerve. That and sitting at a table, by myself, trying to figure out why Clare still had this photo of us. And even more important, why she had it in her pocket yesterday. I couldn't stop wondering about yesterday, or today at all. I even ended up writing Clare's name on my Physic's homework, instead of mine. That's how much this damn photo was bugging me.

I was so tempted to toss it in the street and forget it. I tried, but eventually I ran back and had to fish it out of the piles of leaves it was buried under. Once, I arrived at the Dot (with Clare's picture safely in my pocket), I was very surprised to find that it was almost empty. A few people were scattered here and there, but that was about it. Usually the Dot, even on a Sunday afternoon, was packed. I locked up my bike and made my way in.

Normally, I sat near the window, but I instead I slumped into the seat near the counter. Peter, one of the Degrassi legends I've heard about, walked right up to me, with a notepad in his hand. He was a tall dude with messy, dirty blond hair and light blue eyes.

"What can I do for you today, Eli?" He asked, gripping his pen tightly. The only way he knew me was because he dated Darcy, Clare's older sister, so he was familiar with Clare and I's "friendship."

"Lemme get a small coffee," I replied, deadpan. Peter nodded and he slipped away, my order in his hands. I pulled out the picture out of my pocket and continued studying it. Suddenly the door of the Dot swung open and the tall oak tree that was Jake Martin walked through and plunked down next to me. I stealthily slipped the picture back into my pocket without Jake noticing. Then he turned to me.

"Ever get those feelings when everything is just going…wrong?" He asked. I took note of the dazed, tired look in his eyes.

"Sure…," I replied. I know Jake and I are cool now, but imagine having the boyfriend of your ex just waltz right up to you and start chattering away. Pretty awkward, right? "But why do you ask?"

"I don't know, just a general thought."

"You know, if you really want to and if you're really that desperate to talk to someone, you can talk to me, right?" I offered. Peter swooped in, carrying a cup of coffee. I grabbed a pack of cream and sugar and began pouring them into my drink. Jake studied me to a point where it was starting to get ridiculously uncomfortable, but eventually starting talking.

"It's Clare that's bugging me. She's been avoiding me a lot lately. Like on Friday. I asked her if I could come over and she said no. That she was at the library or something. Anyways, I went over anyways, to deliver some stuff my Dad made for her mom and she said Clare went bowling with someone." I choked on the coffee I was drinking when he said this. And it didn't help that the coffee was still hot. Jake stared at me like a weird-ass, but I managed to compose myself quickly enough so that he could finish his story.

"I texted her about it and she hasn't called or even bothered to respond to my text. Would you happen to know anything about it?" He asked suddenly. In fact the question was so uncalled for that I nearly choked, again.

"Er, no why would I know anything about it?"

"Well, you're partners with her in English…"

"Yeah, so? Doesn't mean I know the details about her current love life," I shot back, raising my eyebrow at him.

"Whatever, I just thought maybe you knew something," He said. He got the sandwich he order and started to walk out towards the door, but not before casting me a suspicious look, his dark brown eyes narrow, like snake slits. Don't get me wrong. It's kind of terrifying having a tall guy look at you like that, but I couldn't help but wonder why. Could he suspect something being up with Clare and me? The thought scared me. Jake was a calm guy, normally.

But who knows what he's capable of when he's angry?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next day, I was cruelly awoken by Bullfrog and forced to return to the hell-hole that was school. I was peacefully dreaming on my favorite skull pillow, when my door was literally kicked open by my eccentric father. He lumbered in, carrying his favorite guitar and wearing an old Fall Out Boy T-shirt.

"Wake up, Eli!" He said, pulling the covers off of me and opening my blinds. My father was not convinced I was awake until I shot up in bed, unintentionally making a noise that sounded like a zombie getting strangled.

"Yeah, I know," He said, sitting on my bed, patting my shoulder. "Monday's suck."

I was too tired to even agree with his brutally honest statement. He stood up and left me alone with my thoughts. I sighed heavily and forced myself onto my feet and trudged over to my closet, were I pulled out my blue polo and khaki's. I managed to get dressed, despite the fact I was pretty much falling asleep. I pulled a comb through my moppy hair and pulled my feet into a pair of black Vans. I packed up my backpack and walked downstairs to meet Bullfrog for breakfast.

Before I knew it, I was locking up my bike and walking up the steps to Degrassi Community High School. I had Clare's photo in my pocket and I intended on returning it to her. I couldn't look at it without going crazy and wondering whether Clare still like me or not. Girls can make you lose your mind like that. Eventually, I did find her, at her locker. I didn't approach her directly. I did what I normally did: just linger there like a shadow and wait for her to notice me. She didn't notice me directly, which was good, because I wanted to take a moment to look at her. She looked especially cute today. Her springy cinnamon hair was clipped back into a half ponytail. She wore a little navy blazer that brought out her blue eyes. I smirked at the memory of kissing her soft pink lips.

Eventually, she did notice me, standing a few feet away from her locker, staring at her. Her pale cheeks reddened and she gave me a small smile. I regarded this as a sign to come to her, which I did. I approached her and, feeling bold, I stopped short of a few inches from her. I looked down at Clare and smirked as she looked up at me, craning her neck to get a good look because I towered over her. I reached into my pocket and took her hand, pressing the neatly folded up picture into her palm.

"Looks like you dropped something on Saturday," I whispered in her ear. Her eyes widened as she unfolded it. Only problem is that she didn't look happy at all. She looked bewildered.

"Where did you get this?" She asked, her voice dripping with shock.

"It fell from your pocket on Saturday after we went to the library," I explained casually.

"Oh gosh, you weren't supposed to know I had this!" She said, her face getting so red it was pretty much purple.

"Oh? And why is that? Care to explain, Clare?" I think she even shivered when I said her name.

"Look, Eli. It's really complicated and you-"

"Hey guys," A familiar voice said. Clare and I both looked up and saw Jake, towering over both of us. He narrowed his eyes at both of us, yet he spoke in an oddly cheerful voice. "Am I interrupting something?"

Clare lowered her eyes and said in her best presumptuous, Clare-ish voice, "N-no, I'm just telling Eli the basics on constructing a successful short story."

"Uh huh…" You could tell by the way he said that that he wasn't buying Clare's story. Not wanting to mess things up between them and get my ass kicked by a big guy like Jake (especially since things were going so well), I followed along with Clare's story.

"So, Clare, what do I do after creating my characters?" Clare looked at me strangely, as if to say _"What are you doing?"_ Eventually, she realized my plan and cleared her throat.

"Well, that's easy," She said, playing along. "You have to choose a point of view, like will it be in first, second or third person and from which character's point of view will it be written in."

Jake darted his eyes between Clare and I, as if trying to put two and two together. He didn't figure it out. At least I hope he didn't. Jake walked away, motioning for Clare to join him, who didn't delay a second. Jake possessively snaked his arm around Clare's waist, leading her away until they disappeared among the sea of Degrassi students. I shook my head, wondering what the heck just happened. Then it hit me:

_What the hell was I doing?_

Clare was Jake's girlfriend, and here I was, fooling around with her on weekends behind ol' Jakey's back. At this rate, Jake would find out about Clare and me, just like he almost had now. Jake was smart and I couldn't underestimate him. I would be a dead man, in five seconds flat. Maybe I should just tone things down with Clare. No matter if she liked me or not. I would not be the reason for having Jake and Clare hate my guts…again.

CLARE'S POV:

When Eli showed me the picture he discovered, I swear that all the color from my face drained. He wasn't supposed to know I had it. He would tease me endlessly about it and bug me about it until I ultimately went crazy. Even to this day (and I had all weekend to think about it), I still had no idea why I had the damn photo.

Besides, I've been so caught up with him that I had forgotten all about Jake…whom I was currently dating. If he found out I had been sneaking around with Eli behind his back, Eli would probably be dead and stuffed into back of his old hearse. Jake would also end up dumping me and labeling me a "cheater." The thought terrified me. Even though talking and hanging with Eli couldn't be classified as cheating, I would not be one to screw up my flawless reputation.

But the way Eli had saved my guts back there, with Jake's surprise encounter and all; one question lingered over my head like a giant bubble: WHY? Why had he done it? Could it be…maybe Eli still liked me? The possibility seemed too good to be true. He was nice to me towards the end of last year, but I could tell he still kind of hated my guts for what I did to him last year. Now imagine thinking all these thoughts while you have your boyfriend's arm around your waist. Sort of hard not to combust, isn't it? And Jake still wouldn't look at me after his encounter with me and Eli.

"Jake?" I asked. My voice was high and squeaky. He replied with a type of unintelligible grunt. I took this as a good sign that he wasn't mad at me and continued talking. "Are you…okay?"

"Yeah, I'm totally fine with the fact that my girlfriend has some type of secret that she won't tell me. Oh, and to top it off, she's hanging with some dude that I thought she hated."

"Jake! I don't hate Eli and you know it," I said angrily. And it was true. I didn't hate Eli. "I thought you trusted me!"

"Yeah, I thought I did," He said. I could the hurt in his voice and it pained me to think what I a terrible girlfriend I've been to him. What person blows off their boyfriend for their ex.

"You can still trust me!" I pleaded. Jake and I were already at my Geometry class. I could see Ms. Conway still inside, gathering up her papers and preparing for class. "Jake, think about it, please! I've done nothing you could classify as cheating or unfaithful."

He stared at me, considering what I'd said. I knew I had gotten him with that one. And, besides, a little bowling with your ex never hurt anybody. Nothing happened.

"Fine," He said dryly. He swallowed and turned to go. "See you at lunch, Clare bear." Jake gave me a small smile before heading down to his class. I breathed a sigh of relief. He was still okay with me. And just because I was Jake's girlfriend, doesn't mean that I shouldn't have to stop hanging with Eli. I mean, we are doing no harm. We've done nothing wrong.

Just so long as we keep it that way.

ELI'S POV:

My classes whizzed by unusually quick for a Monday. One minute, I was falling asleep listening to my Calculus teacher chatter on and on about methods for solving non-linear equations and the next, I was sitting in my usual spot in English class. We were listening to Mr. Lockwood read a chapter of Wuthering Heights aloud. The book was good, but the way Mr. Lockwood read it could make even the most attentive student fall asleep.

I casually looked over at Clare, who hadn't once glanced at me since the start of class. She sat straight in her chair, her blue eyes darting back and forth as Mr. Lockwood read each line. Nope, I thought amusingly. My theory was wrong. I made an attempt to look interested when Mr. Lockwood looked at me slumping in my chair, his eyes like daggers. Soon, the cruel torture ended and Mr. Lockwood put down his book and stood up.

"Okay, class. Get with your partners and start answering the essay questions on the chapter you've just read. I hope you've been paying attention, unlike some people…" Mr. Lockwood's eyes darted my way, burning a hole in my face. "Get to work."

Clare made her way over to my desk, carrying her chair and book. I got the sheet of essay questions from my backpack. Just as I started writing my name on the piece of paper, Clare pressed her cool hand on my wrist and stopped me. I looked up and she smiled.

"Hey, I just wanted to say thanks for, you know, saving my guts back there with Jake," She said sincerely. I smiled at her.

"Yeah, no problem. It's the least I could do. Especially since I want to graduate…alive this year," I joked. And Clare laughed. Even after what happened with Jake and all, she still laughed at something I said.

"Yeah," She chuckled. I looked at her and her perfect, pale cheeks turned red. We both smiled and continued with our work.

And this time, we managed not to piss off Mr. Lockwood.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I hate those days when you just want to sit and relax after school, but you have too many damn things to do, like wash the dishes (thanks, Bullfrog), clean my room (not cool, Cece) and a crapload of homework (I hate you, Degrassi). By the time I finished all those things, it was practically time to go to sleep. So there I lay, on my bed, in pair of black sweatpants and no shirt. Waiting to go to sleep. My hair was still kind of wet from the shower I just took and even more irritating, was the fact that my brain refused to shut down for the night and go to sleep.

I guess couldn't even if I tried, what with all that happened today. It was hard to try and tone things down with Clare, especially during English class.

Okay, I'll admit that my previous love for Clare had managed weasel their way back into my head and into my damn heart. I hated feeling this way, despite the fact Clare had crushed my heart last, when I'd totaled my beautiful car. I couldn't help it. I guess that maybe, I just belonged with her. I couldn't do anything about it because of the Jake situation. And even if she liked me, it was best I keep my distance from her…right?

Wrong.

This whole thing was gonna make my head explode unless I saw her and tried to talk to her about this mess. What I would give to NOT be in mess like this, especially with graduation and all, but I knew that if I didn't, it might get out of control and Jake would kill me. But trying to keep away from Clare (both physically _and_ mentally) was harder than I thought. Giving in to my instincts, I got up, pulling on a black T-shirt and sneakers.

Slowly, I crept out of my room and grabbed my keys. As I made my way downstairs, I leaned over the railing. Huh, that's weird. My parents were asleep already. And it's only 11:40 at night. I shrugged, thankful for this opportunity. I slipped out of the door as quietly as I could and grabbed my bike. I pedaled as fast as I could and before I knew it…I was at Clare's. Jakes truck wasn't there, so Clare was alone. I locked my bike and looked for Clare's window. A light was emitting from the window brightly. Only problem is that it was on the second floor. I searched for a good way to get up there before Clare's parents see me and call the authorities, getting me arrested…again. Then I spotted it: the tall maple tree that was right next to her window. I sighed. _Oh brother, what had I gotten myself into?_ I approach the tree and with another exasperated sigh, I started scaling it.

I hope this was worth the risk of possibly breaking my neck.

CLARE'S POV:

It was almost midnight and here I was, laying in my bed, still awake, bored out of my mind. Despite my mother's previous apology to me, she still ignored me in favor of Glen. She'd gone out with him again tonight, leaving me alone at home in the middle of the night.

"You're sixteen, Clare," She said. "You're perfectly capable of staying here on your own. I'll be back soon." She said that an hour and a half ago. And she still wasn't here. So, I'd changed into a pair of navy sweats and cotton white camis in an attempt to get comfortable and fall asleep. I couldn't, not only because of my mother, but because of what happened today. Jake hadn't been exactly one to converse with me today on the way home. And I'd just texted him. No response. I hated myself for feeling this way about Eli.

Yes, okay I liked him. Those feelings from last year had refused to fizz out from my heart. But I couldn't do anything about it. Somebody would get hurt either way. It was either gonna be Jake or _Eli._

Thinking about all of this made my head hurt so much, that not even a hot shower could take it away. So, I picked up one of my favorite Fortnight books and began reading. I was already on chapter 3 when suddenly, I heard my window slide open. I bit my tongue down in an attempt to stop myself from screaming like a complete maniac. I grabbed one of my high heeled shoes, ready to beat the living daylights out of the person creeping through my window. I pulled the covers up to my face and prepared myself, when the perpetrator stepped into my room. I threw the shoe as hard as I could and nailed him right in the left shoulder. He let out a gasp of pain and stumbled back slightly.

"AH SHIT!" He yelled out, clutching his shoulder. Upon closer inspection of the trespasser did I realize that it was…

"Eli? Oh my gosh!" I scrambled out from under the covers and led him back to my bed, sitting him down. "Are you okay?"

Eli nodded, and the look of pure pain slowly ceased from his face. He managed a weak smile.

"So, what are you doing here? Sneaking into my house at midnight?" I asked.

"I just came to tell you something," He said, his pale cheeks turning pink.

"What?"

Clare…I think we need to tone down the "friend dates"…" He said, still clutching his shoulder. I felt pain and numb all at the same time around my chest.

"What are you talking about? I-If this is about Jake, then, don't let-why?" I stammered. I was wrong. My instincts were totally wrong. I felt like an idiot for thinking Eli liked me again.

"Clare…I like you too much," He suddenly admitted, not looking me in the eye. "So much, I felt stupid for even think I could deny those feelings. But I don't want to ruin anything between you and Jake. I'm the one who turned him into my "enemy". I don't want you to pay the price for my stupidity. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Eli, I…"I had no idea what to say. So I had been right. He did like me. The numbness in my chest relaxed and my head began to spin-in a good way. "I didn't know you felt that way. But what do you mean by "toning it down."

Eli didn't respond. I felt drawn to him, like a magnet. Capturing me with his gaze like a songbird, he grabbed my shoulders gently and pressed his forehead against mine.

Eli leaned in, hesitantly at first, but eventually found the courage to kiss me. I closed my eyes as I felt his lips against mine, softly at first. Chills roared down my spine and sent fireworks shooting. Electricity charged throughout my body and I could feel it from my toes all the way to my fingertips. Eli deepened his kiss, wrapping his arms around my waist, pressing his lips harder against mine. My fingers, numb from the shock, wrapped around his neck, playing with his curly, dark hair. I felt like capturing that moment and replaying it, living in it forever.

Eli and I eventually separated. I couldn't help but smile like a completely fool. Eli kissed me...and I'd let him. He smirked at me and got up, heading into towards the window.

"You know, Jake didn't say anything about not being friends with you," I said, as I watching him start out onto the window pane. He smiled at me.

"Yeah, but I still don't want to Jake to get upset," He explained.

"Then why'd you kiss me?"

"I just had to. I wanted to because I like you, Clare. I know it was wrong, but I couldn't help it. I needed to. So, do you think this could be our secret? Like I said, I want to leave Degrassi in one piece."

I nodded and watched at he slipped down the tree, got onto his bike and pedaled away into the night. Closing my window, I slid the window down and crawled back under the covers. I felt woozy and sleepy, so I switched my little reading light and lulled off to sleep, the memory of Eli's soft lips on mine. Even though Jake was my boyfriend, I would never regretted having Eli kiss me. And I would make sure no one found out about our little secret.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yet, even in the deepest of slumbers, I felt little tears of guilt stream down my face. I had just done what I promised myself I wouldn't do:

I could hangout with Eli...as friends (even though my heart pounded whenever I saw him). But I never thought I would be one to actually..._cheat. _


	8. The Twisted Truth

**Hello, my fans. 'Tis been a while since I updated and I know you are all genuinely pissed, probably. Feel free to pelt me with tomatoes and other fruits and veggies *unskillfully dodges flying food*. But as a rewards for being patient, I updated with a new...extra long chapter for y'all. I hope you like it. Btw, who else is excited for the eClare action on Friday in the Season 11 finale? I know I am! Feel free to raise your hands *raises my own*. Anyways, I hope you like the new chapter, so go on ahead and read away, my friends. **

CLARE'S POV:

It's been a few days since Eli's unexpected visitation at my window. Eli never mentioned the kiss, never even touched on the subject. It's as if he was acting like it never happened. It took me a few English classes to realize what he was doing: he was being subtle and keeping it a secret. He and I still talked to each other, but he made sure to disappear whenever Jake was at my side. Just like he said he would. I envied his ability at being furtive when it came to keeping secrets. Now the only problem was getting rid of my guilt.

The morning after he'd visited me in my room at night, I woke up looking like a mangled doll: half of my hair was stuck to my face and my eyes were puffy and red. I'd didn't remember crying last night in my sleep until I touched my damp face. It took me a moment to remember what I'd even cried about: kissing Eli. It wasn't the kiss that caused me to shed tears, but who I willingly kissed. No matter how crazily my feelings for Eli raged, I promised myself I wouldn't act on it. I would never cheat or do anything. I would keep control of my feelings. The big thing is that I screwed up majorly. I'd done exactly what I told myself I would never do: cheat on Jake. Now I had to bear with the weight of the crushing guilt on my shoulders.

So at school, I'd come up with a plan to lift the weight off my shoulders. I would place a note in Eli's locker during lunch, saying asking him to meet me at the Dot after school. I would say what I had to, and everything would go smoothly. I would still be with Jake and my guilt would we dissolved. I just hoped that he would get to note and go peacefully.

Hopefully.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was 3:19 after school. I frantically paced in front of the Dot back and forth, waiting for Eli to show up. What if he hadn't gotten the note? What if he was upset? So many possibilities and question rambling around in my head like a pair of dice. I sighed a breath of relief when I spotted Eli walking his bike up to the Dot. My hands began to sweat profusely. My heart thumped against my shirt, pounding like hammer against cloth. Eli grinned at me and held up the note, written on small, powder blue stationary.

"Hey, Clare! I got your note. You wanted to talk or something?" He asked, locking up his bike.

I nodded, "I got us a table." I motioned to the table set up outside in front of the Dot for us. Spinner offered it to us, since it would be the last day set up outside before winter.

Eli sat down, slipping off his backpack and stared at me, warily, "Clare, are you okay? Is it serious, what you wanted to talk about?"

"Eli, I-I…I don't think we should be friends anymore. We need to keep away from each other," I said, spitting the words out slowly. Eli looked first shocked, then confused.

"What? Why? Clare, did I do something wrong?" Eli asked, gripping his chair so tightly his knuckled turned white.

"It's not you; its…it's what we did." Eli shook his head and for a second, I thought he was going to laugh at me.

"What are you talking about?"

"That kiss! You and I should have never kissed!"

"Why? I never told anyone. Frankly, I think I was behaving like a good boy on this, eh, secret of ours." Eli teased.

"It's not funny! Jake already doesn't trust me half like he used to. Imagine what he'll think when he finds out we…kissed." The word, once beautiful and romantic, felt dirty and venomous in my mouth.

"Clare, we _kissed_. We didn't have sex, its okay."

"It may be okay for you, but I at least have dignity and don't go around kissing everybody. Jenna cheats. Alli and K.C. cheat. But not me. Not Clare Diana Edwards."

Eli gritting his teeth; I saw his jaws tighten together as he stared at me with those perfect, sad eyes. "You know what you're problem is? You think you're so perfect, even in a relationship. Nobody's perfect. Look at Jake, he kissed Alli. I caused the death of my girlfriend. And now look at you. You kissed your ex. Who hasn't before? It was just one kiss.

"That's where you're wrong. One screw up and the whole thing blows over. Look at my parents. Look what happened to them. I don't want that to happen. I don't want to ruin a perfectly fine relationship or hurt anyone."

"Then stop hiding!"

I narrowed my eyes, "What are you talking about?"

"You heard me! You think you know yourself so well that you know exactly what and who you want! But you don't," Eli said, biting off every word. "Just stop hiding behind your true feelings. You're ruining yourself. Just…stop and think, Clare! Yeah, someone's gonna obviously gonna get hurt. But that doesn't mean you should be with someone you don't love.

I stared at him, hating him for being so obnoxiously…right. Rage trembling in my eyes, I willed myself to look him in the eye.

"I'm sorry Eli! I don't like you like that. I was just…confused. The kiss was a mistake and you know it," I said, trying to stop from cringing at my own words, hating myself for not being truthful.

"Bullshit," Eli snarled. He roughly picked up his backpack, looking at me, his eyes black slits. "You're just too damn scared of your own feelings to even admit them. You want distance, you'll get it."

He stood up, rattling the table and walked over to his bike. I was stunned at his anger, but what did I expect. Of course he was upset. Tears welled up in my eyes. The guy I was practically in love with was walking away. And I was going to let him. All because I was scared of ruining a relationship. Because I tried too hard to be perfect.

"Eli, wait," I called. Suddenly, I stopped dead in my tracks. Standing before Eli, looming six feet tall, was Jake. I had never seen him so…angry before. His face was so red; I thought I saw steam rolling off his hair and face. The chords in his neck stood out, his fists balled up so tight; I thought his knuckles would snap. I thought I would fall and pass out right there and then.

"Jake?" I squeaked out. Jake ignored me. He instead went after Eli, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him.

"You little bastard! You swore you had nothing to do with Clare!" Jake growled.

"Jake, I can explain, it was nothing, I-"

"You lied to me! I thought we were friends! And what do you do? You go and make out with my girlfriend!" Jake was absolutely livid with rage. My heart thumped nervously. Frantic with panic, I ran up to them, standing between them.

"Jake," I said, swallowing the painful lump in my throat, "what are you doing here?"

"You've been acting weird lately, Clare. And since I'm your boyfriend, I decided to see what was up."

"You _followed_ me?"

Jake huffed angrily, "Of course I did. Clare, you were just being so secretive and I had to find out what happened. But as usual, it has to do with Eli. I knew it."

"Jake, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to cheat, please forgive me," I begged, tugging on his sleeve. Jake pulled away from my grip.

"I heard you Clare. I heard you, my girlfriend, say you cheated. I never thought that of all people, you would, Clare. I thought you were better than that." Jake shook his head. The hurt in his eyes was almost unbearable. I struggled to hold back my tears. Eli scoffed.

"What are you smirking?" Jake asked, turning to Eli, who stood before him, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Dude," Eli said, in the old, sarcastic voice I dreadfully recognized, "that girlfriend of yours is your sister. Get real. Better yet, let her love the one she wants."

It was too late to stop him. Eli had touched the wrong nerve. Jake turned to him and pulling his arm back, he let his fist snap forward, hitting Eli square in the face. Eli fell against the bike racks, knocking his head against the tires. Jake stared at the rebellious hand that had stricken Eli down. His face no longer steamed of anger. Instead, distress rolled off his face in the form of sweat. He took off, running to his truck and chugging out of sight. I ran over to Eli, throwing myself down next to him.

"Eli! Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" I shook his arm, desperately trying to help him to his feet. He rolled over to face me. Signs of swelling and bruising had begun to form around his left eye. "Eli, please! I didn't know that would happen!"

"Get off me!" He commanded. His voice was nothing but a harsh growl. I let go of him, my fingers letting loose of his blazer. He got to his feet and picked up his bike, acting as though nothing happened. Eli casually wiped the dust off his shoulders, ignoring the now-green bruise around his eye.

"Eli?" I asked my voice high and quiet. For a moment, I thought he didn't hear me. But he did. He stopped and turned around, staring at me like I was the dirt caked under his sneakers.

"Like I said, its distance you want, its distance you'll get," Without another word, he mounted his bike and rode away out of distance. My jaw dropped open. I flinched at the sudden shock of cold at the tears running down my face. I quickly wiped them away with the back of my hand, just as Peter came rushing out of the Dot.

"Whoa, that was intense! Are you okay?" He asked, running a hand through his dirty blond hair. I nodded, wordlessly. "You sure?" Again, I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I said, and started walking away, clutching my bag tightly and huddling against my jacket in the cold breeze of the new autumn. Gone was my summer, my wonderful summer. The only thing in my presence was the haunting feeling of autumn that left me…empty inside. I felt numb, like someone had pressed ice to my chest. I never knew how quickly you could lose the people you love. My mom had fallen victim to my stepfather. Dad had vanished like smoke, leaving no trails or signs that he was ever there. Sometimes I can't help but wonder if he ever existed in my life at all. I knew Jake and Eli both hated me for playing them both. Alli resented me for judging her. And it all had happened in the instance. The mirror that had represented the perfection, the beauty of this year, had shattered and broken before my eyes. The weight felt so heavy, I thought I'd never be able to pick up the pieces. But no matter. No matter how hard I try, things will never be perfect as they were before. They will never be flawless. The cracks that had marked my imperfections and mistakes will always be visible, like scars.

By the time I reached home, I could barely hold my head up. The tears added weight to my already heavy heart. _Figures,_ I thought bitterly. No one's home. I'm alone, like I have been for the past month. I drop my back and kick my shoes off, throwing my coat on the couch. My throat, parched from crying, aches for water. I do it the service by fetching a glass of water and carrying it upstairs. Sitting on my bed, I gulp half the glass of water down. Suddenly, I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror, almost making me choke. Staring back at me is someone hardly recognizable. The makeup on my face is smudged and rubbed red and raw from shedding tears. My hair looks like a rat's nest, with tangled curls flying every which way. My skin looks pale, like the ice cold milk that sits in my fridge. My blue eyes have lost their shine, looking black instead of their normal, crystal-clear color. My shoulders droop and I look a shock thinner than before. I shake my head and the stranger mimics me. I frown and it frowns, making the stranger uglier than before. I have trouble believing this creature I'm looking at is…_me_.

"Stop," I hiss. The stranger repeats, irritating me further. I stand up, walking towards the mirror.

"Stop…stop…stop making fun of me!" I wail, with no success. Feeling turbulent rage erupt inside of me, I do the unthinkable. Desperately wanting the strange to go away and leave me to mourn my loneliness in peace, I ball my fists up. The anger and loneliness rips through me as I let my fist smash against the small mirror leaning on the wall. The glass shatters and breaks up in front of me, falling to the ground in silence. The stranger is gone. I realize with sudden horror that I just punched my reflection. Oh God. _What am I doing?_ Searing pain rips through my hand. I look down and almost pass out from the sight. My fingers and knuckles are a mess of bright, red blood and small shards of glass. I can barely move them. All this for a mirror? Am I going nuts? In panic, I run downstairs and use a paper towel to clean my broken hand, with no avail. I soak the paper towel and press the damp towel against my hand. My entire right hand seems to burn alive with flames. I let out a cry of pain, tears stinging my eyes. I sit down, leaning against the oven and break down, sobbing in my chest, trying to ignore the pain in my hand. Suddenly, the door opens and my mother and stepfather burst through the door.

"CLARE! OH MY GOSH, WHAT HAPPENED?" My mother shrieks, throwing herself down next to me. "OH MY DEAR LORD, GLEN SHE'S BLEEDING!"

"Clare, what happened!" Glen asked, making his way to me and bending down so that we were at eye level. "Please!"

"Nothing!"

"Clare, we need to get you to the hospital," Glen orders, reaching out to grab my hand. "Here, let me look at it."

"No! Nothing happened!" I insist, shooting daggers at him with my eyes. "Everything is fine!"

"No, Clare. No, it's not fine," My mother shouts, her voice breaking. "When I come home to find my daughter on the ground, crying and clutching her bleeding hand, everything is not fine!"

She offers her hand and looks at me, tears of fear welling up in her soft brown eyes. I've always loved her eyes. They were so pretty and I hated to see them sad. I sighed and gave in. She grabbed my hand and lifted me up, guiding me to the door, with Glen on our heels. They forced me into the back of Glen's truck and we drove to the hospital.

The Toronto Hospital smelled of two things: rubbing alcohol and latex gloves. I watch as doctors in lab-coats paced around the white hospital, clutching patient's files and beeping pagers. My mother marched me straight down the white corridor and pushed me into the emergency ward. People were being wheeled around in gurneys, wearing neck braces and having tubes shoved up their arms. One of the doctors, a beautiful woman with curly blond hair trapped in a ponytail, walked up to us. Her white lab coat flew out beneath her. The blue scrubs she wore matched her eyes.

"Can I help you?" She asked, eyeing my injured hand.

"We have, uh, hand injury here. I don't know what happened, she refuses to tell us," My mother told the doctor, her hand gripping tightly on my shoulder.

"Oh yes, that looks like it needs immediate medical attention. Come with me," She said, walking us into one of the emergency wards. The inside was painted a light, cheerful blue color. Red benches lined the wall in front of the beds. Medical devices and tools sat on a tray near the bed. "Why don't you sit here, hun?"

She motioned for me to sit on the bed. Glen and my mother sat on the red benches, looking pale in the face. The doctor pulled on some gloves and reached for the paper towel wrapped around my hand.

"Here, just let me take this off. It won't hurt, I promise," She said softly. Using some tweezers, she gently pulled the paper towel off my hand. Her eyes widened at the sight. "Oh my. I think this might be one of the worst hand injuries I've seen all year. What happened?"

"Well, I, uh, broke my mirror," I admitted, my face turning so red it would have matched my hair color.

"Can you move your hand?" The doctor asked. I tried and bit my tongue down in an attempt to stop myself from howling in pain.

The doctor grabbed a white, arm-like machine and turned it to me. She placed the end of it over my hand and flipped a switch. The bulb on the end of the mechanical arm came alive, showing off a dark blue color. The doctor pressed a button and a little shutter-sound went off. She turned to the laptop on balanced on her knee and began typing away. After a minute, she stood up, pushing the arm away.

"Okay, I'm going to get results from your X-ray exam. I'll be back soon. Don't move." The doctor marched out of the room, her long ponytail swishing back and forth. For a moment, I considered calling her back into the room…or running the heck out of there. Anything to avoid the likely awkward confrontation with my parents. Suddenly, as if they could read my thoughts, my mother got up and walked towards me, her shoes clicking against the tile floors. Her face was red, probably from rubbing the tears away. Glen, too, got up and walked out of the room, heading down the hall towards the bathroom and disappearing through the bathroom door.

"Why Clare? Why did you do this to yourself?" My mother demanded, her voice threatening to break like a thread. I felt all the emotions bottles up inside me explode in a complete mess.

"Why aren't you ever there? Why are you never home, Mom!" I shot back. "You thought you were better than Dad, but you're exactly like him! You disappeared from me! My friends all hate me, yet the person I need most is gone! I come home from school, you're never there. By the time you show, I'm already asleep!"

My mother's jaw fell open at the shock of my painful confessions. She looked down at my hand and again sighed heavily.

"Clare, there are some things you don't understand. I haven't felt this happy for years and-"

"Didn't Dad and I make you happy?"

"Your Dad didn't make me as happy as I would have liked, but you most certainly did, honey. Dad didn't do us good, but Glen does. He is wonderful to me and to you, Clare."

"Then why did you forget me. Why did you disappear like Dad? I miss being with you!"

"Honey, I never meant for you to feel abandoned like that! I never wanted you to hurt yourself like that. I love you! Only now do I realize I haven't been the best mother. I know that now. Please Clare; forgive me for being such a terrible parent to you."

I nodded, "Please, just don't leave me alone!"

My mother stretched out her arms and embraced me tightly, softly kissing my forehead. The doctor promptly walked through the door, carrying a white file. She opened it, pulled out a black filmy sheet of paper and pressed it against a light on the wall.

"Whoa, you must've hit your mirror with some pretty incredible force! According to your X-ray results, you have injured two of your knuckles rather severely and fractured your phalanges and the back of your hand, not to mention the long cuts on your hands. You will need some stitches and a cast will be required in order for your fingers and knuckles to heal properly," The doctor motioned to a nurse, who came forth, carrying bandages and scissors. The doctor pulled on some latex gloves and using a pair of tweezers began to gently pull bloody glass shards out of my hands and fingers, placing them on a paper towel. Next, she cleaned my hand and ran rubbing alcohol over a needle, winding some thread.

"It won't hurt as much as the wound, I can promise that," the Doctor said and I barely felt the needle puncture through my skin as the doctor began stitching me up. In a quick moment, she had finished and was now wrapping a bandage over my hand, securing it tightly with a pin. "Okay, you will need to leave that on for a week and a half, I'd say. Then you can come back and we'll remove the stitches and the cast. When you shower, put a bag over the cast, or anything to ensure it doesn't get wet, okay?"

"Thank you, so much! We really appreciate what you've done for our Clare," My mother complimented, her eyes falling on sight of my cast.

"Oh that's quite alright! Any problems, don't hesitate to call or stop by. Just ask for me, Dr. Warren and I'll be happy to assist. Take care, Clare," Dr. Warren said. She shook my mother's hand and mine, before heading out on her other duties.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Finally, we had come home. My mother helped show me how to shower without getting the cast wet and assisted in helping me get dressed. Within moments, I was under my covers, my eyelids threatening to close.

"Clare, I forgot to tell you, tomorrow Jake and Glen will be moving in, okay. Then on Saturday, we'll be here to help clean and fix Jake's room," My mother said, smoothing my hair down away from my face.

"Where will Jake sleep?" I asked, fighting to stay awake.

"He'll be rooming in Darcy's old bedroom. I figured since Darcy won't be coming home any time soon, Jake might as well use her room." My mother said. "Don't worry, it will be fine, honey. Good night."

"Good night." My mother left and switched the light on my lamp off, closing the door behind her. I looked away from the door and stared at my ceiling. Jake? Living here already? It seemed like the whole thing would be a nightmare, especially after what happened today. I would rather avoid him, but like they say, you can't hide from your problems. Then there was the Eli problem. He hates me for not being truthful. But what could I do? It not like I could just break up with Jake there and then. I admit, that us being together hasn't done us a single good. But could I really just...end it with him? Would he understand?

It was then...that I realized how much I screwed up. I cheated on my boyfriend, chased off the guy I really like and acted immature with Alli. I wondered if there was still a chance to make things right with them. I fixed things with my mom. If I could do that, I most certainly do this.

I just hoped they would understand and forgive me for being a liar, a cheater and a terrible friend. I silently prayed for strength that I could do this.

**Boo, I know you hate me for adding this probably evil twist to the eClare magic. But there is always a silver lining, my friends: the moment of truth and realization. Our friend here, Clare, has realized the obvious: she loves ELI! Too bad she pissed him off! I wonder what she's gonna do to fix it all...oh well, guess you have to wait 'till the next update. Summer is coming=more time to write, so it won't be a long wait. Now, for those of you who are slightly confuzzled (this is my first story, just so you know), Clare loves Eli (duhh), but she is dating Jake and wasn't suppose to act on her feelings. Now she did by smooching her handsome man a.k.a. Eli. So she tried to fix it by cutting poor Eli out of the picture, which she did with unsatisfying success. Only now does she realize that she truly loves Eli and not ol' Jakey. So, she is trying to fix the mess she made. Oh yeah, and there will be some Alli in the next chapter. I hope you enjoy the story and continue to read as the final chapters come upon us, concluding the soon-to-be-made-but-not-yet-thought-of-marvelous-wonderful-ending of the story of Eclare! Gratzi!**


	9. A Fresh Start

CLARE'S POV:

Have you ever gotten those moments were you want to do something, but you just don't have the guts to do it, no matter how hard you try? Yeah, that's how I felt pacing back and forth in my room on a Saturday morning, trying to decide whether or not I should go and talk to Jake. I can be very honest and say this is not how I wanted to spent my morning. My legs feel numb from the pacing and I'm pretty sure I've annoyed my mother, who was downstairs directly under my room, half to death. I've gotten used to wearing the cast on my hand everywhere, but that was the least of my worries. Jake and Glen have finally moved in to our house and spent all of Thursday, and Friday night fixing up Darcy's old room, repainting it and moving furniture around.

I wasn't invited to help, due to my "broken hand", but I pretty sure the real reason is because Jake is still peeved about what happened. But can you blame him? I was wrong to play him like that and I know that now. Only problem left is to fix it. After some hardcore thinking and pacing, I decided that the only way I could was to do what everyone else did: just talk to him.

That was the hard part, though. Ever since the move from his house to mine, Jake's made well to stay out of my way and avoid me in any and all possible ways. When we have dinner together, he refuses to look at me. Sometimes, he leaves the table early and goes outside for a "walk", abandoning his plate piled high with food. By the time he comes back, I'm in my bedroom, getting ready to go to sleep. I can tell it's him because of the familiar way his boots sound when he walks against the wooden flooring. The once happy, carefree look he emitted was totally gone, showered by sadness and constantly seeing him like that has been driving me insane with guilt.

I wondered if he would even let me in his room to talk to him. I haven't seen it yet and I'm rather curious as to what it looks like, since Jake forbad me to be near him while he was working on it. Knowing that the time to act was now, I forced myself to walk to the door and step outside, away from the comfort of my rich, lilac-colored room. With quiet, slow steps, I made my way down the hall and stood outside of his room. I craned my neck toward it and pressed my ear against the door. What sounded like a hammer pounding against wood ricocheted off the walls. I swallowed my fear and closing my fist around the doorknob, I slowly opened the door to Jake's new room. My jaw dropped open as an enchanted gasp escaped my throat.

Darcy's old room looked…unrecognizable! Gone were the soft, pastel pink walls that I used to love so much, instead replaced by a royal blue that lined the entire room. The pictures of Darcy and her friends that used to cover the wall were instead traded for posters of Jake's favorite bands and artists. The entire left side of the room was created into a little carpentry studio. An enormous desk sat in the corner, surrounded by little wood models Jake had made. A wood rack that held hammers and nails and other carpentry tools hung above the desk. And sitting there, with shoulders hunched over like a shadow, was Jake. Lying in front of him was a small, broken birdhouse. He didn't seem to notice me enter his room. Either that or he was ignoring me like he had successfully for the past few days.

"Jake?" I asked, my voice nothing but a high squeak. I swallowed and forced it out a second time, stronger. "Jake!"

He looked dazed, as if being pulled from a dream. He swiveled around in his chair and snapped the goggles off his eyes, pulling out the ear buds from his iPod with a thickly gloved hand.

"Clare!" He said, startled. Then, as if remembering he was mad at me, narrowed his eyes. "What do you want?"

"To talk. To you," I replied boldly. "Can I come in?"

"You're already in, aren't you?" He responded harshly. Jake swiveled around in his chair, turning his back to me, as if already bored with my attempt to talk to him. I padded across the thickly carpeted floor and sat on his bed. It looked rather small for him and was made neatly with white and chocolate brown pillows, along with matching bed sheets. I let out a loud sigh.

"Look Jake, I know you're mad at me," I began. He responded with an acknowledging grunt, which I took as a sign to continue. "But I want you to know I never meant to hurt you."

"Yeah, well if you were dating someone and they kissed their ex, I think you'd be pretty pissed too," He said, turning around in his chair to look at me.

"Jake, this is what I'm talking about. Ever since our parents got married-"

"What do our parents marrying have to do with this?"

"Nothing!" I said, defensively. "I'm just saying that ever since we became brother and sister, it seems that all we've been doing is making each other mad, like now."

"Clare, it seems like the only person who is mad right now is me," Jake sighed and got up, walking towards me. He peeled off the gloves and threw them in his chair. "You don't look remotely upset about cheating on me."

"Maybe because that's what I wanted!" I said. Jake's face contorted with confusion and it looked so funny to me I nearly laughed. "I mean, no, I didn't want to cheat on you, obviously. But maybe, in that moment, I really did want to kiss Eli."

Jake sat down next to me on the bed saying nothing and instead, looking at his feet, twiddling his thumbs together. With a heavy sigh, I continued my speech.

"Look, I don't…I don't think we should be dating anymore!" I said. The words hurt me like a knife stabbing through my chest and for a moment, I thought I might be at risk of crying. I expected Jake to get more upset than he was now, or at least angry at my honesty. But what he said next was something I didn't expect.

"I think you're right," He said simply. And for the first time in days, he finally had the courage to look up at me with those deep brown eyes. "You're right, that all we do is make each other upset. We've done nothing for each other you would consider good or beneficial. I know that at some point before, you and me were great as a couple. And I'll always remember that, but for now, I think we are better off."

I felt numb at his words, like ice had replaced where my heart once beat. I almost lamented saying what I had and felt that at any moment, I would cry out in regret and beg him to take back what he said. But I knew, somewhere deep in my soul, that this was the right thing to do. It wasn't right to go behind our parent's backs and I know that sometimes, you have to let go of what you love. My mom let go of my father and I let go of K.C. It would be no different letting Jake go. I nodded dumbly.

"You have a point," I said, looking at him. "Besides, what we were doing was a sin, wasn't it?"

"Yep, but at least we know now what we did was wrong," He said. Jake got up and offered his hand. I took it and he helped me to my feet.

"Besides, I was so worried about losing a boyfriend, I never thought how cool it would be to have a brother," I said, looking up at him. I could feel a smile grow across my face effortlessly. "And let me just say, you'd make one cool sibling."

Jake smiled back at me and nodded in agreement. He offered his hand, balled up in a fist, "Knuckle touch?"

I laughed and pound my fist against his. With that, I made my way out of his room and Jake returned to his work in the studio. I felt a new sensation of…liberation, like I had nothing to hide from my parents…or Eli. Maybe, this was what I needed all along. A sense of freedom, that for once, I'd done something right. A new burst of confidence flowed over me like water. I knew now, that if I could solve this problem, I could most definitely solve my other problems. I no longer had to hide behind that big "What If?" What if Jake found out this or that? All of that was dissolved from my mind like ash through wind.

Feeling myself walk on air, I waltzed back to my room and shut the door behind me. With a satisfying sigh of complete and utter triumph of my task, I fell back on my bed, the smile still on my face. My eyes caught sight of the new vampire-romance book I'd bought over the summer. Due to my Eli-slash-Jake-slash-family-slash-Alli problems, I hadn't gotten the chance to read it yet. My hand reached over and picked it up, my eyes reading the back. I remember how excited I'd been to read, and thankfully, that excitement was still here, inside me somewhere. I leaned up against my pile of pillows and turned on the lamp. I flipped to the first page of the first chapter and began reading my new book until night fell and dinner–time came upon me.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I woke up the next day from one of the greatest sleeps I've ever had in a long time. I guess solving problems with your boyfriend does that to you. The sunshine slipped through the gaps in my curtains, filling my room with light. Normally, something like this would tick me off, but I couldn't help but appreciate it today. I got up out of my bed and walked to my closet, slipping on my uniform. I wonder if Simpson will ever get rid of these uniforms. I mean, yes it does solve the wardrobe problem, but I liked the old method. It reminds me of how Degrassi used to be….I was friends with Alli and Adam, Jake wasn't in my life, and I was dating Eli.

I sighed, looking at myself in the mirror. Since the last mirror I had broke, I made well to buy myself a new one. It was a lot nicer than my old one. No visible cracks or scratches. Just perfect.

Wow. _Perfect._

It's been a long time since I'd considered anything in my life perfect. Maybe this mirror could help me get started on the road to recovery.

The weather outside had gotten noticeable colder; ergo I would need to wear a jacket. I walked back to my closet and fished around for something to wear. I felt my hand brush past a familiar piece of fabric. I grabbed it and pulled it out. In my hand, I held my used-to-favorite denim jacket. I remember I used to wear this everywhere last year. I loved the rhinestones on it, how they twinkled. I loved how it went with everything. It seems like a while since I last wore this. Maybe since I was the boyfriend-free, parent-drama-less, new Clare, I might as well wear it.

I pulled it on over my red polo. I straightened the khaki skirt around my waist. I bent down and pulled on my favorite brown black flats. I straightened up a bit and walked back to my mirror. I looked almost, normal. I didn't look so haggard or messed up. My hair, now grown nearly past my shoulders, curly nicely, shines in the sun. My skin had regained a bit of color, a neat blush coloring my cheeks. My eyes, thankfully, no longer looked like black holes. I walked to the bathroom and rinsed my face a little and brushed my teeth.

"Clare, are you up?" My mother called from downstairs. I dried my mouth and called back.

"Yeah, mom!" I said. "Don't worry, I'll be down soon." I walked back to my room and applied to tiniest bit of makeup. Bending down, I grabbed my bag and walked back out, where I ran into my boyfriend-er, I mean, my brother.

"Hey, Clare," Jake said casually. He smiled. I remember how I used to love his smile. I remember the butterflies I used to get when I was near him. Now, all I can feel is the brotherly love we now have between us. And frankly, I'm okay with it. I smiled back.

"Hey, Jake," I replied back. "So, are you still gonna give me a ride home after school."

"Yeah, like always," Jake said, tucking his blue polo into his khaki pants. "You're okay with that, right?"

"Yeah, definitely. Why change things, right?"

"Yeah, you're right," Jake said, trailing off. I looked at him quizzically. He smiled casually and together, we walked downstairs were we ate breakfast together with mom and my stepdad.

Like a perfect family.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After my mother dropped us off at Degrassi, Jake and I went our separate ways. It felt…strange not having anyone walk me to class. I felt vulnerable, like there was no shell to protect me from danger. I walked to my class, trying to hide myself from staring eyes. This is probably the first in a long time that people have seen we walk to class without Jake's company.

This is probably why I felt people noticed the cast on my hand just now. There was always Jake, who stood in their way. Now they were free to stare at me for uncomfortable amounts of time. I went to my locker and collect my books for the first class, piling them into my green bag. I made careful to try and avoid bumping into anything that would cost me another to trip to the hospital.

I looked around, making my way to my Geometry class. Suddenly, I felt myself bump into somebody. I let out a yelp and looked up, startled. Staring up at me, a tight scowl formed on their face, was Alli.

"Oh, gosh. Alli, I'm so sorry," I said softly. Alli pursed her lips, unimpressed. She crossed her arms across her chest. I sighed. "Alli, please. I really-"

Alli, remaining unimpressed, simply started to walk past me, not hearing a word of what I said. I turned around, desperate. Before she got too far, I reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Alli, please wait," I said, tugging on the sleeve of her sweater. Alli stopped and turned around, pulling away from my grip. But she didn't walk away. I figured now was as good as a time as any to talk to her. "I'm really, oh so sorry for acting like a jerk to you. Please understand. I-I truly am sorry. I just wished that all the years we've been friends, that you would just please give me another chance. I don't think you'd want to end our friendship that way."

Alli paused, narrowing her eyes at me. She glanced briefly at my cast. "Listen, Clare. I'm not the one who put their boyfriend first when it came to a disagreement. You defended someone you weren't even dating, instead of me. You called my kissing Jake _promiscuous. _I was going through a crisis with Dave and I was upset. But you obviously didn't care. You refused to see my side of the story. I never liked him. I was never trying to steal him from you. I may be mean sometimes, but I would never be like that with you. I didn't want our friendship to go south like it did. But how can I try and be friends with someone who immediately sides with their boyfriend and jumps to conclusions. I'm sorry, Clare."

And with that, Alli walked away, her heels killing angrily against the tiled floors of Degrassi, her nose in the air. Feeling tears of defeat well up in my eyes, I shook my head. I reached up and wiped away the tears with my cast. I know I wasn't supposed to get it wet, but if I used tissues or the collar of my polo, people would know what's up. I swallowed the constriction in my throat and with my head held high, walked to my class.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

By the time I got to English class, the pain of Alli's rejection was nearly gone, thankfully. I needed to concentrate in my favorite class. It was then I remembered Eli was in my class. How am I supposed to concentrate in class knowing the person I care about so much hates me?

I paused at the doorway and peered inside. A diverse mixture of red and blue polos filled the pastel-green classroom. Since Mr. Lockwood wasn't here yet, it gave the students automatic permission to sit on their desks and talk freely amongst themselves. I sighed, trying to calm my nerve and walked inside, attempting to hide my cast in vain.

The students stopped chattering with one another and turned to stare at me, making me feel as weak and as vulnerable as a mouse, cornered by a cat. They stared at my cast quizzically, raising their eyebrows sadistically. I walked over to my usual spot near the front next to Mr. Lockwood's desk and sat down. The students were still quiet. I reached over and fished out the vampire novel I had been reading the other day. Hunching my shoulders over, I buried my nose in the fresh pages of my book and began reading.

But I could still feel them burning holes in the back of my head. I had never wanted Mr. Lockwood to arrive to class as badly as I did now. Soon, the students got bored of their staring and returned to their various conversations. I sighed a quiet sigh of relief, allowing myself to read in peace.

"Everyone, I'm so sorry I'm late," A deeply familiar voice echoed, followed by the sound of heavy footsteps. I looked up to find my surprisingly young, English teacher rush to his desk, juggling a coffee cup, several books and three, thick binders in his strong arms. His thick, black glasses perched dangerously on his nose, merely hanging by the tip.

Thankfully, Mr. Lockwood reached his desk seconds before the coffee cup threatened to fall and explode its contents all over the floor. After organizing himself, Mr. Lockwood reached up, running a hand through his dark hair. He chuckled sheepishly," Alright, sorry about that. Now, please get with your partners and answer these five questions...er, after I write them, of course."

Nervously, Mr. Lockwood began to write his assignment on the board, the dry erase marker squeaking obnoxiously. Once finished, Mr. Lockwood sat down and nodded towards us.

"Alright, you may begin," Mr. Lockwood said, taking a sip of coffee. Suddenly, he looked up towards the door and shook his head, pursing his lips in disapproval. "Ah, Mister Goldsworthy, that's detention, you know the rules: arrive _on __time_ to class."

Feeling my heartbeat quicken instantly at the sight of him,I put down my pen and looked up him nervously. I know he was still hurt, but the little sliver of hope inside me prayed he'd gotten over it. Eli walked through the door, his thumbs hooked on his black belt. He trudged through the door, the dark curls falling into his sleepy eyes.

"_Today_, Mister Goldworthy," Mr. Lockwood groaned, tapping his pen impatiently. Peeking out from under his bangs, I saw Eli roll his eyes. I sat up straighter, hoping to get Eli to at least glance at me. But he held his head high, ignoring me cold. With worried eyes, I watched him coldly walk past me, not even bothering to acknowledge me. Eli reached his desk and sat down, staring up at the white board. He pulled out a pen and ducking his head, he began to write down the assignment.

Following Eli's abrupt entrance to class late, everybody returned to the assignment. The sound of squeaking chairs and ruffling papers suddenly filled the environment. Waiting for Eli to finish writing down his paper, I began to play with my pen, trying to think of what to say when Mr. Lockwood cleared his throat.

"Ms. Edwards, must I remind you that its a _partner _assignment? Get with your partner and get a move one," Mr. Lockwood said, eyeing me with his eyes. With a hopefully secret eye roll, I got up, collected my things, and walked over to Eli, who was still scribbling on his paper.

I sat down next to him just as he'd finished. Without a word, Eli began to scratch down what I presumed to be the first answer to the question. Beginning to feel myself get frustrated with him, I slammed my hands down, loud enough for only him to hear. He looked up annoyed.

"Eli, seriously! You're going to have to talk to me at some point," I said, feeling my voice wither dangerously. Eli scrunched his nose up in distaste. Putting his hand down, he stared at me, exasperated.

"I don't know what you want me to say, Clare," Eli said harshly. "Really, I don't know. You're the one who wanted space after realizing your lies wouldn't hold anymore."

"Lies?"

"Yes, your _lies_," Eli hissed, narrowing his eyes antagonistically at me. "Did you really think I was that stupid? You lead me on, you mess with me and then you want space? What is your deal? Look, I'm not just some puppet you can play with when you're bored."

"Eli, please listen. I know I was stupid for acting like that with you, but I just want you to know I broke up with Jake. You don't have any reason to be angry with me anymore," I said, putting my hand on his cold one. He paused, looking down at our entwined fingers. I saw what I believed to be a look of remorse. But Eli's face hardened and he pulled away.

"No. I tried to get you to realize that your_ relationship _with Jake was nothing but bullshit. Everyone could see it. But you realized too late. You pushed me away. You got what you wanted. So what I don't understand is why you're suddenly so quick to want my attention? No, it's going to take a lot more than that to make me ever forgive you," Eli said, furrowing his brows angrily. He scoffed and stood up.

I turned around and watched him walk up to Mr. Lockwood. I heard Eli murmur something and Mr. Lockwood scribbled down what I presumed to be a pass. Eli returned and gathering his things, looked at me, his eyes full of hate, anger, betrayal and God only knows what else. His eyes widened and I saw the painful hurt in his eyes. With a final glance at me, Eli left the room and walked towards the nurse's ward down the hall.

Frustrated, I buried my hands in my face. I sighed, feeling myself close to tears. I've lost it. I've lost my best friend and the person I love the most. Someone tapped my shoulder. Wiping my eyes with my cast, I looked up and locked eyes with my English teacher. He blinked, saddened by my appearance.

"Ms. Edwards. I'm afraid class is over, therefore I am sorry to say that you must take this and finish it for homework," Mr. Lockwood said in a low voice. He paused, as if wanting to say more, but thought better of it. He straightened up and walked back to his desk. I stood up and gathered my things.

After struggling through the rest of my day, I felt relief in the fact that I would be going home soon, where I could mourn my emotions in peace. Not even bothering to hold my head anymore, I walked back to my locker and organized myself, grabbing the books I needed for homework. Straightening my jacket, I walked back to the entrance of Degrassi and met Jake in the red truck. I didn't even bother to see if Eli was there, if he'd returned to class after abruptly leaving English class. I didn't want to burden myself with anymore thoughts of Eli.

By the time I got home, I rushed to find something different to worry about in vain. No matter how hard I tried, I struggled to get Eli out of my head. Jake fumbled for his keys and opened the door, letting us both inside. I instantly looked around for Mom and Dad, but couldn't hear them. All but silence was present in the house.

"Where are Mom and Dad?" I asked, letting my bag slip to the ground. Jake walked to the kitchen and returned with a pink note-pad in his hand.

" 'Dear Clare and Jake, Dad and I went grocery shopping and we'll be back soon. There is lunch in the fridge if you're hungry. Don't stay up too late. Love, Mom' " He read out loud. Figures, I thought. True, I had reconciled with Mom after "breaking" my hand, but I still didn't quite approve of the leaving Jake and me alone so often. Jake folded the note into his pocket and threw his bag on the floor next to mine. "Well, I'll be in the den, watching TV, if you need me."

And with that, Jake walked away. I grabbed my bag and walked up to my room, closing the door with a slam behind me. I dropped my bag and fell back against my bed, hugging my knees close to my chest. I bowed my head, the cinnamon curls framing the defeat on my face. I was so stupid to thing that Eli would forgive me like that for playing him so cruelly. I know Eli. I know he doesn't forgive so easily. Had I really forgotten who Eli was? I knew I couldn't just go up to him like that and he'll forgive me simply because I ask him too. And I was even stupider to think that he would actually take me back after the mess I had made.

I reached over to my nightstand and pulled on my headphones. I turned on my iPod and scrolled through a list of songs that could fit my emotion. I had just selected a song when a loud knock on my door interrupted my mourning. I pulled out my ear buds and looked up.

"What?" I yelled, not exactly feeling sorry. Someone opened the door and Jake peered into my room.

"Hey, Clare. I think you have a visitor. Or visitors," He said. Jake opened the door wider and in walked in Alli Bandarhi, followed by the bubbly, blond songbird of Degrassi, Jenna Middelton. My eyes widened as I threw my iPod aside and jump up on my bed, towering over them.

"Oh my God, Alli! Jenna! I can't-I don't...what are you doing here?" I asked, feeling a smile cross on my face. I caught sight of Jake, who nodded and closed the door, leaving us alone. I sat down, criss-crossing my legs. Alli walked over to me and smiled. She let her bag drop on the floor.

"Well, I heard how beat up you were over Eli and we figured what type of friends would we be if we didn't come over and comfort you about it," Alli said, straightening her jacket.

"Wait, how did you know?" I asked, hugging my knees, feeling my throat constrict at the mention of Eli.

"Well, my friend Erin is in your English and she told me about what happened. Everyone knows you guys are meant to be," Jenna spoke up, twirling a blond strand of hair around her finger. I nodded and looked back at Alli.

"Look you guys, I know I haven't been the...nicest of friends. But I just hoped you-and Jenna- would give me a chance," I said quietly.

"Oh Clare, forget it. You're apology at school was enough. I understand your reaction and I hoped you would understand mine too. I never liked Jake that way. I'm with Dave now. Everything's good and your my best friend. I don't want that to ever end," Alli said. She walked over to me and arms open, embraced me. After separating, I looked over at Jenna.

"Jenna, I'm-"

"Clare, I know I've been a bitch to you these past two years. I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am," Jenna said. I nodded and she embraced me. Alli clapped her hands excitedly.

"Alright, now Clare...you must tell us about what's happened with Eli that made him leave class," Alli said, staring at me mischievously. I smiled.

"I'll get the popcorn," I said, hopping off my bed and rushing out the door with Alli and Jenna on my heels. We bumped into Jake on the way down. His black backpack was slung over his shoulder as he made his way down to his room.

"Ladies...," He said, nodding gently at us. Had we not been step-siblings, that simple gesture would have made me blush. But thankfully, I could no longer feel anything for my brother. We reached downstairs and I put some corn for popping. Jenna and Alli made themselves at home, sitting down at our table. I set down the bowl on the table. Alli instantly reached out and picked at it with her perfectly manicured fingers.

"So, what exactly happened with Eli?"

"Yeah, Clare tell us," Jenna encouraged, playing with her famous star earrings. I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"Oh gosh, where to begin?" I mumbled, feeding myself popcorn. "Well, it all started on the first day of school.."

I began to tell Alli and Jenna about my amazing connection with Eli on the first day of school when I encountered him sitting alone, the partnership by Mr. Lockwood that forced us to become closer, the bowling "date" that caused me to become grounded for staying out late, the hide-and-seek trip to the library, the photo that brought forth bubbling questions about my feelings and finally, the kiss that sparked our ultimate re-connection. I didn't mention how I got the ugly cast on my hand and they, thankfully, didn't ask.

"Wait. Clare, question," Jenna said, lifting a finger to graciously interrupt me. "And please don't take this the wrong way, but is Eli a good kisser? I heard Imogen bragging about it last year when she kissed him for the play and I couldn't help but get curious."

I blinked and felt my cheeks heat up. But the memory of those infinite sparks flying caused a grin to stretch across my face. I nodded.

"Yeah, it was a really good kiss. I mean, he is a good kisser," I admitted, more to myself than to them. Jenna nodded understandingly.

"Well, what happened after that?" Alli asked, fixing her sleek, black hair. I sighed and then explained the unbelievably, disastrous confrontation with Eli and the discovery of Jake eavesdropping. After I finished my story, Alli and Jenna let out a rather shocked sigh.

"Oh God, Clare," Alli said, sounding heart-felt for me. "God, if that happened with me and Dave, I don't know what I would do."

"Do you even know what you're going to do to fix this?" Jenna asked, eyeing me as she dug in the popcorn bowl. "I mean, if you're going to fix this..."

"I don't know. I tried talking to him and everything," I said, remembering my embarrassingly feeble attempt to apologize. Alli tapped a finger to her chin, deep in thought.

"I have an idea," She said suddenly, her face lighting up. Jenna rested her head on her face.

"Spit it out, Bandarhi," Jenna urged. Alli smiled and lowered her head secretively. She gazed at us mischievously.

"Well, it's been a long time since I last threw a party at my house. And what better way to reunite two people than to host a throw-down?" Alli said, tapping her long nails against my glass table. Jenna nodded in agreement. "So, the idea is to invite you, Clare-obviously-and your handsome man, Mr. Eli Goldsworthy. Eli might be the only senior invited, and since you're the only person he knows next to Adam, he'll _have_ to talk to you. You talk in private, convince him of how stupid you were to push him away. He accepts and-voila-your back together!"

Alli smiled victoriously. Jenna clapped for her idea and Alli accepted graciously.

"But Alli, so you really think it's that simple?" I asked, wondering if Eli might even come to the "party". I knew for sure, he wouldn't if he knew I was there. Alli wrapped her arm around mine and Jenna's necks, hugging us close to her.

"Come on, Clare. Have faith. Everyone knows that Eli really loves you. If he does, he won't risk loosing you, especially at a party," Alli said, smiling positively. I sighed and nodded in agreement.

"If you say so...then I guess the party's a go!" I cheered. Alli and Jenna looked at each other and smiled at the sudden spark of encouragement that lit up inside me. Alli stood up and pulled out a notepad from her bag. She clicked her pen and began to scribble down party ideas with Jenna and me. I sighed, forcing a smile. Silently, I prayed for strength.

Let's hope that destiny would show me enough mercy to bring Eli back to me.


	10. You're MineForever

**OH. MY. GOSH! Who else is excited for Season 12 of quite possibly the best TV show ever? *raises hand* This season looks extra scandalous *evil face of absolute genius*. More of that later, though. Anyways, on to more important matters...like how this is the final chapter of my ENCHANTING story. Do not fret, my pretties (really, don't. I will tell you why later). Now, please, please continue to read ahead in the beginning of the final chapter of my magical, drama-and-sparks-filled story! **

CLARE'S POV:

My fingers surged across the keyboard of my computer, typing an entire sentence, only for my doubt to press the backspace button, deleting it. I repeated this same motion at least three times. Eventually, my frustration took over and I gave in. I removed my fingers from the keyboard and leaned back in my chair, closing my eyes.

The most recent homework assignment we've received is a two page and a half essay, which will be ending our unit on Wuthering Heights. After Mr. Lockwood reviewed my first draft, he told me that it was (and I quote) "utterly boring" and "just plain…terrible." This is due to the recent drama that had dared flooded my life. Add that to a broken hand that landed me in this God-awful cast and what do you get: utter disaster when it came to trying to write anything. Though I don't understand how Mr. Lockwood hasn't flunked me yet, I can't help but feel grateful that he hasn't even brought it up. Hopefully, this essay will buy some time and add extra points to my grade.

Another reason to why I haven't been able to concentrate at all these past few days would be because of Alli's party tomorrow night. Just a recap: I've made peace with my brother, Alli, Jenna and I are now friends again, and together, we've made a plan to reunite Eli and me. Alli decided that she's going to have a party tomorrow night and she intends on inviting Eli, that way, he'll have to talk to me at some point. After some discussion, we might be together by the end of the night. It sounds like a neat plan, right?

But Alli doesn't know Eli like I do. It will take a lot of convincing to get Eli to come to a party he knows I'll be at. I seriously doubt he'll even consider it. But Alli announced at lunch that she would handle it and that she would call me later after school once it's been "handled". Since then, I'd been sitting through class and family lunch, nervously waiting for Alli's call. I've bitten my nails down to painful stubs and my stomach is twisted into a complicated knot. I've lost count of how many times of prayed that he and I would be reunited. And this wasn't helping matters with my damned English homework.

Sighing, I leaned forward in an attempt to try again at the essay when my phone suddenly rang obnoxiously. Nearly exploding out of my chair, I jumped up and ran over to my living room, nearly crashing into my brother, who was getting up from his spot on the couch, ready to hand me the phone.

"Whoa, watch yourself, Baby Edwards," Jake laughed, steadying me with his strong hand. Jake, being the inquisitive sibling he is, found out about my old nickname at school (courtesy of Holly J). And since then, he has taken great pleasure in calling me that. After all, he is the oldest of the bunch (not including Darcy). With his other hand, he handed my phone, pressing it into my palm. "Oh and by the way, Alli called."

"Did you answer?" I asked, swiping the phone away from his hand. Jake shrugged sheepishly.

"Ha-ha, no. I saw the caller I.D. on your screen," He said, patting my back. With a curt nod, he sat back down, focusing his attention back to the TV screen. Gripping my phone tightly, I bounded up the stairs, two-by-two. Jumping onto my bed, I dialed Alli's number and pressed the phone to my ear.

About three rings later, I heard someone pick up the phone on the other side.

"Hello?" I heard a voice trill elegantly.

"Alli, hey. Did you call?"

"Yes, Clare…why didn't you pick up? Phones are meant to be answered, that's practically the reason for their existence," I rolled my eyes, amused.

"Yeah, well anyways, did you handle it? Did you talk to him?" I asked excited, falling back on my pillow. Alli paused for a dramatically, long amount of time.

"Uh, Clare…I talked to him…and it's just that he…he SAID YES! Clare, Eli said yes, he'll go to the party!" Alli cheered happily. I let out a sigh of relief. Alli was an unusually talented actress when it came to stuff like this.

"Oh wow! That's awesome! What did you tell him?" I asked, sitting back up and hugging the pillow to my chest. Alli sighed.

"Oh gosh, where to start? Well, I was on Facerange and he just happened to be online, so I figured that would be the best time to ask. I told him about the party and how it would be such a HUGE honor to have a few seniors come, including him…"

"And what did he say?"

"He asked if you were going," Alli said. My eyes widened in shock and for a moment, I didn't say anything. Alli probably took this as a surprise expression from me. "Yeah, I know. I was a little surprised he asked, being mad at you an all."

"So, he _is_ going, right?"

"Yes, you Doubting Tom. I made him promise and everything. I know Eli is sort of creepy and all, but he does seem like a man of his word," Alli said thoughtfully. I smiled.

"I'm glad you finally realize and admit that," I said smugly. Alli snorted amusingly.

"Alright, alright Clare, ha-ha. Anyways, I told him about how it was going to be tomorrow and that it would be fun. He agreed and said he would be there, so we are all set," Alli explained. "Tomorrow, Jenna and I will be at your place to pick out outfits, and then we'll come back to my house and set up before the party starts."

"Okay, that sounds like a plan," I agreed. Half an hour later, Alli and I said our good-byes and hung up. I leaned back on my head, smiling up at my ceiling.

Wow, Eli was going to the party tomorrow. Oh gosh. I initially intended on seeking him out, but though better of it. If it was meant to be between us, then destiny would bring him to me. I closed my eyes and pondered on the memory of Eli. How we used to be together, going to dates at the Dot, doing homework together with Adam, and those kisses that made me feel like Cinderella. I sometimes wonder how it was that we even go to know each other like we do know.

I remember when I first saw him, the gorgeous, dark and brooding boy who ran over my glasses. The guy who drove a hearse to school and didn't seem to give a crap what others thought of him...the guy that unwillingly stole my heart. I sat back up and walked downstairs. Instantly, the knots in my stomach unwind-ed themselves and the nerves ceasing to exist. With surprising fluidity, I was able to finish my essay flawlessly.

After printing it out, I read over it, the smile in my face growing by the minute. If I can handle re-writing Mr. Lockwood's damned assignment, then I can handle my problem with Eli.

I just know I can.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Okay, how does this look?" Jenna asked, twirling around all pretty in her outfit, which consisted of a short, floral pink dress, her signature star earrings and blond hair that fell fast her shoulders in elegant curls.

"Er, how about adding this to, you know, tie the whole thing together," Alli suggested, throwing Jenna a tan blazer and black flats. Jenna pulled on the blazer and examined herself in my mirror, fixing her curls so that they tousled perfectly. She nodded at her reflection, satisfied.

"Perfect. Thanks, Alli."

"Oh, the pleasure is mine," Alli accepted graciously. She turned to look at me, where I currently sat on my lilac, vanilla-scented pillow, still in my uniform. "What about you, Clare? What are you going to wear?"

I shrugged, casting a doubtful glance towards my wardrobe. Alli sighed, exasperated, and hopped up onto the the bed next to me.

"Clare, come on! You're the reason we decided on hosting this throw-down. The least you can do is try and put in the effort of looking good," Alli said, patting my head. Jenna turned around, careful to not mess up her hair.

"Oh, but what if it doesn't work and Eli-" Jenna put up a scolding finger, interrupting me.

"Clare, seriously. You need to stop doubting so much. Alli even made Eli promise he would come, which he will. Now, stop being such a worrier and get dressed. Eli would want you to look your best, right?" Jenna said. I nodded, dumbstruck by her fire. "Good, then get up."

Obediently, I stood up and walked to my mirror. Alli examined me and then walked over to my closet, flinging it open. She reached in and pulled out a complete outfit.

"Here, try this on," Alli said, smiling smartly. I walked to my bathroom and pulled on the soft, dark blue dress Alli chose for me. I wrapped the brown belt around my waist and pulled on my favorite denim blazer. Finally, I slipped on my brown flats and walked back into my room.

Jenna nodded in approval. Alli pulled me over to the bed and ran a comb through my tangled curls. After applying a small amount of make-up, I grabbed my cell-phone and marched out of the room behind Alli and Jenna. My mother, who sat busily in the living room, looked up and smiled.

"Oh, well you three look absolutely gorgeous. Have fun and don't come back too late," My mother warned. The three of us stepped outside and made our way to Alli's.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Jenna, set the punch bowl over there," Alli directed, motioning her over to the large table in the back of the living. "And Clare, set the chip bowl right next it."

We'd been at Alli's, setting up for nearly an hour and thankfully, we were almost done. All the decorations were set up, the food was now ready and the party's playlist was set. All we had to do was wait. Exhausted from the intense decorating and setting up we did, the three of us headed over to Alli's kitchen and hung out there while waiting for the guests, who should be arriving in fifteen minutes.

"So, Clare...have you thought about what you're going to say to Eli?" Alli asked, hopping up onto the counter top and dangling her feet.

"I don't know. I was hoping to let him come to me," I said. The doorbell suddenly rang in a burst of three. _Make that five._ Jenna looked towards the door and looked back at us excitedly.

"Well, lets hope your plan works, Clare," Jenna winked. She and Alli hopped off the kitchen counter top and rushed to the door, opening it to Dave, Alli's boyfriend (she told about how they reconciled a while back), K.C. (Jenna broke up with him after giving up Tyson for adoption, but they remained friends), Adam and about three more people.

Gradually, more guests began to arrive and fill up Alli's rather large house. Within minutes, Alli's empty house was packed and alive with the sound of blasting music and people partying like there the was no tomorrow. To tell you, I was kinda shocked; before, I could easily pass between rooms. Now, it was rather impossible to squeeze past without having make some type of awkward physical contact with a party guest. Right now, the most of the guests were in the living room, entertained by Adam and Liam Berish, who were battling each other in a game of Guitar Hero. So far, from where I was standing, at least, it looked like both boys were neck and neck.

I squeezed out of the living room and past the hallway, looking around for Alli. I found Jenna in the kitchen, who was refilling the punch bowl and happily chatting away with K.C. I nodded at him and he smiled back nervously. K.C. was my first ex-boyfriend and even though I could easily say I hated his guts, I didn't. I had no reason to. If anything, it seemed breaking up did us both some good. I tapped Jenna's shoulder and she turned around, her blond curls flying ever which way.

"Jenna, have you seen Alli?" I asked. Silently, her mouth stuffed with chips from the bowl in the living, she motioned to the hallway I had passed. I nodded a thank-you to her and walked back to the hall, surprised to find several couples heavily making out. Some were sitting on the ground, others were practically squishing each other to death against the walls. Thankfully, they had their clothes on. Every once and a while, I heard a moan bubble from one of the couples, making me feel so uncomfortable I could just run. But I had to find Alli.

Eventually, I did find her, against a wall in the back...squished by Dave, who was busily kissing her neck. I widened my eyes and she blinked back at me. She pushed Dave off of her and I swooped in, grabbing her hand.

"Dave, I'm going to steal you're girlfriend, okay?" I asked, tugging Alli away. Wiping his lips, Dave nodded and slipped away to the living room to watch the Guitar Hero battle. I tugged Alli away to the now cleared kitchen. Jenna and K.C. had left, along with the punch bowl.

"What's the problem?" Alli asked, her puffy lips a disturbing shade of red.

"Has Eli come yet? I can't find him," I said, peering into the living room.

"Well, if he's not here...then he hasn't come yet. Relax, Clare. Why don't you just chill out and watch the Guitar Hero battle. Don't worry, he'll come, he promised," Alli said. And with that, she began to make her way back Dave, who was sitting on the couch, watching Liam kick Adam's butt.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

Alli looked at me and smiled as she made her way to the door. I peered around the corner and watched her invite Eli into her house. He looked rather...out of place. Apart from Jake, who'd also come, he was the only senior among a sea of juniors.

"Well, the man of the hour is here," Alli said happily. Eli smiled back uncomfortably, his eyes darting around for a familiar someone. Adam, who had just finished getting his butt kicked in Guitar Hero, spotted Eli and gave him a very manly hug.

"Hey, you made it!" Adam cheered.

"I'm a man of my word, dude. Now, what is this I'm hearing about you loosing to _Liam Berish!" _Eli teased. Adam nodded and gestured for him to follow.

"Wait, aren't you going to say hi to Clare?" Alli asked, tugging on his sleeve. Eli looked at her suspiciously then looked up at me, surprised to find me spying on them. Before he could even say a word or react properly, I turned away, hiding behind the wall like a coward. I heard footsteps and began to panic. Luckily, it was only Alli, who threw me a scolding look.

"Clare, why did you panic like that. It looked like he was going to talk to you!" Alli scolded, giving me an impatient look. I shrugged. She shook her head and walked back to the living room, pulling Dave out of the crowd, and dragging back to Make-out City down the hallway.

Nervously, I walked into the crowd and squeezed through, watching K.C. finish off Liam in the game. The crowd clapped and Liam laughed, slapping K.C.'s shoulder good-naturedly. K.C. turned around, his eyes searching for someone in the crowd.

"Alright, who thinks their man enough to take on moi?" He challenged, I looked around, searching for the familiar pair of beautiful, green eyes. I looked to my left and felt generally surprised to find them already staring my way. Eli sat on the couch, gazing at me with those beautiful orbs. He tore away and stood up to K.C.

"I will," he said boldly. K.C. smiled and handed him the guitar. They selected a song and began to jam away.

Apparently, Eli is a Master Guitar Hero player, because he began to kick K.C.'s butt in the instant. Watching his intense concentration in the game, it reminded me about the phase he went through while writing his play "Love Roulette". That was one of the things I liked about Eli: how he could make the most boring things on Earth seem so...interesting or intense. Like when we skipped school the first time. I'd never had so much fun. Or when we went on our first date. The simplest things seems more intense and fun whenever he was around.

I sighed sadly. It seemed like now...everything was lost. Watching Eli now, focusing on his game, I realized something. The chances at me getting Eli back now were slim. Very slim. I wondered what would become of us now. Would we become friends...or stop talking all at once. Feeling sudden tears well up in my eyes, I turned away and walked down the hall, interrupting a very intense make-out session between Alli and Dave.

"I'll be stepping out back for a few minutes," I said. Alli nodded. I turned away, but she stopped me, grabbing my arm.

"Okay, but Clare, if you don't come back in half hour, I'll call the cops, comprede?" Alli warned, teasingly. I nodded and headed out towards the backdoor. Pressing my hand against screen, I pulled it open and stepped out, letting it slam behind me loudly, with a _thud!_

I stepped out a little further from Alli's back door and sat down on the back-yards's steps. The cold, evening air brushed past me, combing through my undisciplined curls. Goosebumps rose on my skin, shooting through my body and sending chills flying up my spine. I buried my face in my hands, loosing my thoughts and letting them spill out in front of me.

How is it that I got stuck in such a mess like this? I thought back to when I first met him. Oh, how he'd changed since then. Back then, there wasn't Jake Martin to drive us apart, or his problem in being diagnosed with bipolarity. There was only us...together. His intensity, his eyes, his bad-boy attitude...all of that is what attracted me to him and more.

Suddenly, I heard the door squeak open and slam shut again. I didn't bother turning around, since it was probably Alli, coming up to check on me. I kept my head bowed down, buried in my hands.

"Ah, I love the smell of autumn's winds," A familiar voice breathed in. I sat up, a wave of surprise rushing past me. I turned around and saw Eli towering above me, the smirk I knew and loved stretching across his face.

"Eli?" I breathed, the sound of shock obvious in my tone. Eli nodded and stepped towards me. He paused and looked at me. I nodded and though hesitantly, he sat down, remaining quiet.

For a moment, there was silence and nothing else but the whistling of the evening wind. Wanting something else to look at, I gazed at him from the corner of my eye. He sat perfectly still, staring out at yard ahead of him. His curly, dark bangs stuck to his forehead, damp from what I presumed to be an intense game against K.C. He was wearing one of the black shirts with a fake, tuxedo design on it, black jeans and what looked like a pair of new, black sneakers. The heavy, guitar pick necklace hung from his neck, gleaming in the porch lights. I squinted, staring at him a little harder. I could make out what seemed like muscles sticking out from his arms. I could make out what looked like a chiseled, toned body from underneath his t-shirt.

"It's rude to stare, you know," He suddenly teased, turning to look at me. I turned away, placing a hand up to hide the red blush which had painted itself across my face. I then realized something...Eli didn't sound angry at all. Was it possible that...

"Eli, what are you doing here?" I asked quietly. Eli shifted uncomfortably, moving a little closer to me, so that our thighs pressed against each other slightly. I resisted the urge to move away.

"I came to look for you. Alli's said you were out back, so...here I am," He said. I looked back at him, meeting his gorgeous gaze.

"So...you're not mad at me anymore?" I asked, nervously. Eli pursed his lips in pondering thought, but eventually shook his head. I widened my eyes in exposed surprise. He smiled a little.

"Clare, I have to be honest and say that you really did piss me off that day. And Jake sucker-punching me in the face didn't really help at all. After you apologized to me on Monday, I realized something after I bailed class. I realized that just because I was mad at you...it didn't mean that I ever stopped caring about you. If I didn't care, I wouldn't have bothered getting pissed at you. No matter what happens, Clare...I could never stop caring about you. Ever."

"Is-is that why you came to the party?" I asked, trying to force out the words lodged in my throat.

"Yeah. I figured you wouldn't want to talk to me after I shut you down like that, so when Alli invited me to the party, I couldn't resist to pass up the opportunity to talk to you," He explained, looking down at his sneakers.

"I-er, I really am sorry for acting like that. I broke up with Jake because...I just couldn't fight my feelings for you anymore. And I didn't want to put Jake through anymore harm, so we stopped torturing each other by putting an end to our relationship," I said. Telling him I broke up with Jake this time, Eli smiled a little, his pale cheeks pinking up a bit.

"Is it bad that actually...I'm kinda...uh, glad you broke up with him?" Eli asked, running a hand through his dark hair, a sheepish look on his face. I smiled.

"No. If anything, I'd be a little upset. After all, I broke up with Jake for you. To give our relationship another chance. But..." I trailed off, letting Eli take over. Eli reached out and gripped my warm hand with his cold one. With his unoccupied hand, he cautiously snaked it around my waist, pulling me to him. I willingly let him pull me close, loving the feeling of being near him.

"Clare, if you broke up with Jake for my sake-I'm flattered, really-and if your feelings for me are as true as I feel they are, I'm willing to give us another chance," Eli said, looking down and smiling at me. I looked up at him, resting my chin on his shoulder.

"Eli, I can guarantee that my feelings for you are real. I think they have been ever since I first met you, no matter what the circumstances were, whether I was dating Jake or not. They never left," I said honestly, raising an eyebrow at him. Eli smirked, looking pleased.

"Well, I trust you, my Blue Eyes. Now, you say you can prove your feelings for me...how exactly?" Eli challenged, holding me closer to him.

I wiggled out of his grip for a minute and looked at him, I mean _really _looked at him. His green eyes dilated the minute they locked with mine. Boldly, I leaned towards him. Eli seemed to catch on to my intend and reached up, grasping my face tenderly in his cold fingers, He was so near me, I could feel his breath, warm on mine.

Eli moved his hands away from my fave and down my arms, moving them at a painstakingly slow rate down my torso and finally wrapping them around my waist, pulling me close against his chest, our thighs pressing against each other gently. Leaning towards me, Eli, hesitantly at first, brushed his lips against mine. He pulled away, capturing my gaze once again. Eli then pressed his lips against my again, this time harden than before. I closed my eyes and wrapping my hands against his neck, began to feel instant sparks exploding in and around me. Chills shot up and down my spine, making me feel tipsy.

I presumed Eli was feeling rather daring this time, because he tried some he hadn't in a long time. Eli gently nibbled down on my lips, begging for entrance. Not wanting this magic to end, I granted him it. Eli slipped his tongue past our lips and expertly danced against my. I tangling my hands in his dark hair. He pulled away for a second and leaning towards me again, kissed my ear, his breath sending more exciting chills down my back.

"Your mine now, Blue Eyes," He breathed, kissing my ear again. A gasp escaped my lips and Eli refocused his attention back to my lips, kissing them again, rougher this time. His hands ran up and down my waist, making me feel alive. Eventually, Eli pulled away, for fear someone might catch us.

I stared at him in shock, feeling as breathless as ever. Eli smirked, looking quite pleased with himself.

"I think that's what you had in mind to prove yourself, right?" Eli asked. I nodded, trying to regain my breath.

"Wow."

"Clare, you know I love you right? Always have...always will," Eli said, pressing his forehead against mine. I felt a hot blush creep across my face.

"I know, Eli. I love you too. No matter what..." I replied. Eli smiled and pressed another long, mind-rambling kiss to my lips. This time though, I didn't care if Alli or anyone for that matter, would walk in on us. All I could care about was being in this moment, right here, right now with Eli. I was living in this moment and sharing it with the person I love.

And it was bliss.

ELI'S POV:

Screw the promise I made that the beginning of the year. It was long gone, oh yes...long gone! Clare Edwards was mine...forever. I could feel a new sense of strength in our relationship. Gone where those days where I freaked out my girlfriend over my mental issues, where I possessively obsessed over Clare. Now, it was just love and the happiness of being reunited that bonded us both together.

And I can safely say...that was one of the best parties I'd ever attended. After I dropped off Clare via the bike, I could feel the bounce in my steps as I walked upstairs to my room. After taking another thought shower (just a little fact, when I'm in deep need of thought, I take a shower), I remember throwing myself on my bed, gently touching my kiss-swollen lips, reminiscing at the memory of Clare's pink lips on mine. It was like I was drowning in happiness.

A week had passed since that Friday night and before I knew it, it was Friday again. The week, which normally dragged by at snail-like speed, surprisingly passed quickly, through all the whirlwind of homework, drama and horrible exams that teachers like to torture us with since they have nothing better to do.

I was busily making my way over to Princess Edwards at the Dot for a first, new date. I'd taken a shower and was pulling on a black polo and (as a bit of change) a white blazer and tie. But the pants and sneakers would stay (And would ALWAYS stay) black. I ran a comb through those damned curls and dabbed on what I judged to be my best cologne. Running downstairs and bidding farewell to Bullfrog, I grabbed my bike and biked my way down to the Dot.

After parking my bike in a space on the rack, I walked up to the Dot, the bell ringing as I pushed open the door. I walked up to the counter where Peter Stone, one of the previously mentioned Degrassi legends, stood, writing down orders, his sand-colored hair falling into his eyes.

"Peter, is she here?" I asked. It didn't take rocket science to figure out who I meant. Peter smiled and motioned with his pen towards a table near the window. I looked over my shoulder and spotted Clare sitting down at a table, gracefully looking out the window, lost in thought. She donned a navy blue dress and a white cardigan. A white bow was pinned in her soft, cinnamon curls. A black bag was draped diagonally across her shoulders.

Feeling a smile cross on my face, I walked over to her and quietly slid down in the seat next to her. As if sensing my presence, she looked over at me and grinned, showing off two rows of pearly, white teeth.

"Mr. Goldsworthy, I see you finally arrived," She said, laughing mischievously. I pressed a hand to my chest in mock-shock.

"Are you suggesting I would dare arrive late to our first date since...forever?" I joked, slipping off my blazer and hanging it on the chair. She bit her lip.

"Maybe..." I laughed at her, feeling good to be with her now.

"So, what's good today?" I asked myself, plucking a menu off the stand. Clare did the same and I peered at her from above my menu. I watched pleasantly as her blue eyes darted back and forth, reading what's good. Eventually, as if knowing I stared at her, she looked up shyly.

"It's rude to stare, you know," She teased, using my line from the week before. I shrugged sheepishly. Suddenly, a tall shadow loomed over us and we looked up to see Peter staring at us, an amused smile on his face.

"Well, if you're curious, we have a new dessert we've been wanting to try out...its a chocolate and strawberry sundae with whip cream, cherries and hot fudge. I know it sounds like the usual, but its a first here at the Dot," Peter said. I looked at Clare and she nodded excitedly.

"Okay, ha-ha."

"Alright, anything else?" Peter asked. Clare and I both ordered small lattes with cream and with that, Peter left to go get our order. I looked at Clare.

"I'm kinda in the mood for dessert anyways," She admitted. I nodded.

"Yeah, I mean, you'd have to be CRAZY not to want dessert first over dinner," I reasoned. Clare nodded back in agreement.

"I think adults who told us those kinda rules at lunch in kindergarten were so, _very_ wrong," She said. I shook my head in disbelief. Clare laughed. "You know, I'm so glad I got back with you. I mean Jake was a good boyfriend, but he's a better brother-"

"Whoa, whoa! Okay, um, how about we let ol' Jakey go," I said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Clare cocked her head curiously.

"Are you jealous, Eli?" She asked, imitating disbelief. As emphasis, she put her hand on her mouth in mockery. I thought about it for a moment and leaned down over the table towards her.

"Maybe just a little," I said and allowed myself to press my lips against her. Clare joyously kissed me back, letting her lips relax against mine. Realizing I might be disturbing other Dot-goers, I pulled back and let my head press against her forehead.

"You're mine, Clare Edwards," I said. "And I just hope we last for a very long time, because I'm not ready to leave you after I graduate."

"Don't worry, Eli. I know we'll make it, through thick and thin. I just know we will," She reassured me. And I knew she was right. I just knew we had to make it through this year because like Clare said, some very long months ago:

"It's just a matter of time before the next school scandal comes to a boil."

And I just knew, deep in my soul, that we would be able to fight through this hell-hole we call Degrassi and we would be able to conquer all the hurt and tragedies the new school year _always _brings us. And so I say, to all the Degrassi students who welcome drama and disaster to our school:

Bring it on.

**And there you have it ladies and gentleman! The last chapter to this amazing, heart wrenching story. I love ECLARE and I know they will make it through together in Eli's last year at Degrassi. Thank you for reading and I know you must be weeping (or at the very least sad), but don't fret, my peeps. I'm considering making a sequel to Enchanting. Now all you gotta do is wait as this amazing season flies by. Expect more Degrassi fanfics soon (Maya/Campbell and definitely Clare/Eli). I hope you enjoyed this fantastic (I think) story. And I can definitely say that Eli is an enchanting fellow, and I hope you swept you off all of ya'll's feet. ****Thank you. Gracias! Merci!**


End file.
